


New Girl, New Town, Old Ways

by Kaylarx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 37,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylarx/pseuds/Kaylarx
Summary: It's 1915, The Wild West is ending. Cars are being made in place of saddles. The Frist World War is just beginning. Historia is hiding from her past in the small town of Sina. She starts to becoming friends with the local cowboy. Ymir.Western AU.Red Dead Redemption vibe





	1. Chapter 1

Historia walked down the dusty road with one suitcase in hand and a hound dog to her side. This was all the belongings she owned. The beating sun hit her hard, she was growing tired with each step. It didn't help that she wore a long skirt and long shelved shirt in this heat. 

She didn't know where she was going, just that she had to keep walking. She had to get away. She was 15 running away from home, her father hurt her. A lot. She had many brothers and sisters, but she was the odd one out. Her father is wealthy, wealthy enough to have a maid. This maid was her mother. Her father Rod Reiss, was a married man, but that didn't stop him from having intercourse with her mother. She never knew her mother's name. After she was born she gave Historia to her father, than went to her room and killed herself. She slit her wrists in many different ways than cut her throat, leaving a large puddle of blood that still stain the floor. 

Historia could never blend in with her step siblings. The youngest was 8 years older than her. They never paid attention to her, they thought of her as a mistake. She couldn't blame them. All her siblings had black and brown hair, while Historia had bright blonde from her mother. They did have one thing in common, they had deep blue eyes. 

The abuse started with her father wife. She often hit her for the smallest mistakes. Her older siblings soon did the same. Except for the oldest Frieda. She would read her fairy tales before bed, gave her snacks, and heal her when her step mother hurt her. 

They lived in a very large cabin with a lot of money. She had the smallest room and shared it with the dogs. She slept with a hound dog, Spit, a bulldog, Shoot, and Sheep Dog, Sock. She didn't name the dogs. She does now why they choose those names for them. The dogs slept together in her room, they would bundle up together when they slept . Historia joined them and they accepted her. The only acceptance she's gotten in the house. 

Her step mother never let her out of the house. The times she did, the kids would throw rocks, mud, and cow dong, at her. When that happens she came running home into her room, hoping none of the dogs was taken to go hunting. She would cuddle up while they licked her tears. 

Her siblings started to leave one by one. Abel was married with a business man, Florian took to farming in a near by state, Dirk went to college in New York, Urklyn went off to fight in the Great War. Frieda, some old man bought her off their father. Before she left when she told Historia to go, get away from this place. She would be the only one left with her parents. So she did. 

That's what brought her on this dirt road. She took 132 dollars from her father, took the only dog that was still alive, Spit, and went off into the world. She was growing tried. She stopped and stand down with the hound dog. Spit laid down in her lap, he licked her hand and her face. 

Historia heard something coming down the road, a wagon. The man driving the wagon was an Asian man, he had a few other passengers in the back. He stopped at Historia and Spit. 

"Need a ride little bird?" The man stopped and Historia stood up. The others in the back looked to her. 

"That's offaly kind sir, where are you heading," Historia asked and pulled Spit up. 

"Sina. A small town not too far from here on the golf," the man told her while he stepped down from the diver seat. He was quite small. A few inches taller than herself, and she was 4'9. 

"Is there a cost sir," she asked as the man started to pick up the dog to put in the back with the others. 

"80 cents, and don't talk to me," he than took her suitcase to put in the back. Historia didn't have any change. The lowest she had was a two dollar bill. She gave him that, his eyes brightened. "I think you maybe my favorite so far," we went back up to the driver seat and started driving. 

A half native girl in the back helped pull her up. "What's  your name doll?" The girl asked. 

"Krista, Krista Lenz."


	2. Riding In

"Pretty name," the native girl said. They didn't talk for a while. The sun started to go down while they rode along. 

"So," Historia finally spoke,"why are all of you coming into this town?" Another woman, looked up, she had her head down for the entire ride until now. 

"I am Levi's partner, he runs the bar in Sina," the woman looked up to Historia with a bright smile. "He lets me use the other rooms in the bar to run some experiments." The woman looked to have some Mexican in her but she was mostly white. The woman wore a sombrero with an old vest, ripped jeans, and high cowboy boots along with glasses. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her hair was brown with a bit of reddish in it. She held her hand out. 

"Hange," Historia took her hand and she gave the blonde a strong shake, "The man driving us is Levi. We road into the other bigger city to get more supplies." 

"Yeah that heel over there needs to go on this long trip every 3 months for her stupid science shit," the Asian man, Levi, began to talk. 

"Maybe if we got one of those new automobiles the trip would be faster," Levi was annoyed at that suggestion. 

"Nothing is wrong with our horse or our wagon," Levi began to raise his voice. 

"This rinky dink old rundown wagon," Hange knew she was getting on the man's nerves. They began to bicker more. Historia looked around to the others. There was two other girls, the one that asked for her name and some girl that looked to be a mix of native and Mexican. She reached my had out for her. 

"Hello there miss, what brings you on this wagon?" She took my had. She wore cowboy boots, black pants and a white button down. 

"I was in the other town Levi and Hange come to. I was interested in Hange when she told me how she runs experiments. I asked if I could join her." She gave me a bright smile, "names Ilse." 

"Krista,"Historia told her. She pulled out a book from bag and wrote things down. The girl never learned how to read or write. She could only do a bit of both things. "What's that you're doing?" Ilse looked up to me. 

"I like to write everything down in my notebook. The people I meet things I find, that kind of thing." She than began writing more. 

"We are about 15-25 minutes away, you can see Sina from here," Levi yelled back to us. The sun was setting and the sky was orange. Historia got pulled Spit off me and got up to look at the town. The girl could see the golf and the town. Around the town to the North was mountains and woodlands. She sat back down. 

The native girl looked at the vast forest. She looked to be native and white American. She carried a bow on her back and wore shawl. 

"You like hunting?" She asked the girl, she turned back and smiled awkwardly. 

"Yeah, my Pa taught me. I would be in the woods all day if I could," sat back down. 

Historia saw a huge mountain at the base of the mountain was a large old house. It was close to Sina, it was on the outskirts. 

"Does somebody live in that house?" She asked Hange. 

"Ymir," Levi answered, "as far I know she's a grifter, welcher, crook, everything. I think the Feds want her." 

"Why would they want her," The blonde asked the man. 

"I don't know, she could have been in a gang in her past, killed someone, I'm not sure." They reached town and Levi started to unload the wagon. "She does keep to herself. She comes in to buy what she can't make, bullets, guns, sometimes alcohol. But she will try and take your money." 

"No you just put too much money on the drinks," Hange said. Levi was annoyed by that. He pushed a box in her hand. 

"I'm going to Pixis store, see what he's got in stock," Historia pulled Spit down out of the wagon. 

"May I come, he may have something i need," She walked alongside Levi with Spit to her side. 

"I don't care what you do." The girl walked away from his bar, the sigh read  'Sina Bar' well she thought that. They walked down the street and took a left at the corner. 

"Who runs the bar while you two are away?" Historia asked Levi. 

"A brat named Eren, and his not so bratty sister Mikasa. I think they are your age," he stopped at a store. Historia couldn't read what it said but she assumed it was a general store. Levi held the door opened for her. And she walked in along with her dog. 

"You scum shit," she heard a voice yell. "You owe me 50 cents." She saw a man yelling at an older one. The younger one wore a off white button down with brown dirty pants. He had on high boots with a hat. The hat carried bullets wrapped around the outside. The man carried two pistols and a knife strapped to his thigh. 

"What's wrong Ymir, trying to take more money than you deserve?" Levi walked up to the two. The person she thought was a man is really a woman. Ymir. 

She had tan skin and freckles. She was darker than Hange and Ilse's. She thought she maybe pure native. 

"I bought bullets from Pixis $6.45 dollars for every I bought. I gave him a 10 dollar bill!" She yelled at Levi. When he stood next to her you could see how short he was. Levi was about 5 foot, Ymir looked a bit over 6 foot. "You know what he gave back!?" 

"What," 

"$3.05 dollars! He's ripping me off!" 

Levi looked at the change she had. He nodded his head, "big red is right," Ymir seemed to be annoyed by that name. 

"Oh I'm sorry, the first time a native negro can count," Pixis gave her 50 cents. She looked angry. "Well maybe when a nigger and a redskin have a kid they get smarter instead of more stupid." 

"Shut it old man," Ymir was steaming. Historia started to get nervous as she reached for her gun. Spit started to get up, he could feel something about to happen. 

"I'm just surprised a dirt worshiping gas huffer can count change," in a flash Ymir drew her gun and shot the wood behind the mans head. The man's eyes were brightened. Ymir stared at the man to make a move, while Levi watched. 

Historia heard the sound of a horse on the road. A man walked in, he was tall blonde, and wore the sheriff uniform. 

"Ymir! What's the problem here?" The man pushed Historia out of his way and pulled on Ymir. 

"Pixis ripping me off again, than insulting me," Ymir holstered her weapon. She walked out of the store with her bullets. The blonde man followed. So did Historia with Spit at her heels. 

"You can't keep doing this Ymir, I don't want to put you behind bars for a man like that," Ymir started to climb on a black horse. It had white old scars on it, she didn't put a saddle on it either. 

"Not everyone in this town is like you Smith, nice to negros, Asians, and natives, people that are different," she was getting ready to ride off. The man, Smith, stopped her. 

"Maybe you should come around to the bar sometimes. Drinks on me," she shook her head. 

"We'll see." She started to ride off. 

"Also Ymir," she stopped, " this is the 6th time this month I've need to talk to you. I don't want the Feds to come looking for you because they heard about someone matching your description." 

"What are you gonna do?" Ymir asked as she got off her horse. Smith turned to Historia. 

"You girl, what's your name?" He asked her. 

"Krista, Krista Lenz," she shook his hand,"and my hound dog Spit." Her dog had been lying in the ground, bored,"He's quite old." 

"Well I'm sure you need a place to stay. It just so happens Ymir has a nice big house on the base of Mt. Rose," he started to pull Historia to Ymir and Spit followed. 

"Erwin stop, I'm not-," he forcefully pulled Ymir by the shirt. 

"I'm sure a nice girl like you could keep her in line, right?" He pulled the two together took their hands and made them shake. "Krista, Ymir. Ymir, Krista, match made in heaven."

Heel- Stupid/Idiot   
Grifter- someone that tries to take money  
Welcher- crook   
Feds- cops/government


	3. Smith's Plan

"Erwin I don't like this idea," Ymir pulled away from the new girl. The girl was small, blonde, helpless looking. Ymir wasn't looking for a liability. 

"Ymir," he held her shoulder,"I don't want you getting into trouble, you are a good kid," Ymir shook her head no. "You are and I care for you. I don't want your past to hurt you now." 

"What this girl gonna do to help me?" Ymir gestured to the little girl standing timidly with her old hound dog. 

"She's new, she approachable, you are not," Ymir couldn't deny that, "she could help you. You could get out of trouble and people would like you. If she's with you they will need to also talk to you." Erwin pulled her closer to the side,"she's also a looker too." 

"Yeah she is a cute thing," Ymir said loudly. She looked to the girl to see her blush and act like she isn't paying attention by talking to her dog. "I, mmm, she can stay in my place. I'm not doing this for you, she could really help me with hunting and my crops," Erwin patted her back. 

"If that's how you see it," Erwin than walked to her new roommate. "Look, I know this is weird, but I know she will end up liking you," Erwin pulled Historia to him so Ymir wouldn't hear. "I know she will be a tuff nut to crack, but she will like you, and will protect you like you're hers." Historia looked at him confusingly. 

"Why would I be the one to open up to her?" She asked as she looked back at the tall tan woman. 

"You are new, that means you haven't hurt her in anyway. She will grow protective of you," Erwin leaned into her ear, "she's got a thing for small blondes." Historia's face turned red, she hid her face in her hands. 

"Is she," Historia hesitated,"like that? Not interested in men?" Smith smiled. 

"Stay long enough and all your questions will be answered," the man got up top his horse. "Keep her safe Ymir, we don't want those solider boys to be putting their meat hooks all over her." 

"Sure," Ymir tilled her hat as we went off to the shifter's office. Ymir turned to Historia,"got a snipe?" 

"I don't smoke, and you shouldn't either," Ymir rolled her eyes. 

"Already sounds like my wife," Historia blushed and looked away. "Wheres all your stuff girl?" She remembered she had left all her things at Levi's bar. Including her all the money she took from her father. 

"Hurry, it's at Levi's," Historia started to run down the side walk with Spit following. Ymir took off too, yelling for  her to slow down. Historia rounded the corner when she hit something hard. She fell back from the impact. The thing she ran into was a man. He was wearing full army outfit. 

"Sorry, you look new here," the man pulled her up. He had short blonde hair, big huge guy, all muscle. He wore his uniform out, Historia found that odd, why would he wear it out if he isn't on duty. "Cash or Check?" The man gave her a flirty smile while holding on to her hands, Ymir finally caught up to find Historia being flirted with, with the biggest asshole solider boy. Reiner. 

"Bank's Closed, Reiner. You ain't getting anything from her," Ymir pulled a blushing Krista out of his hold. "She's not that kind of lady." Reiner grinned. 

"Doubt she's like you, a faggot," Ymir's eyes narrowed. 

"She doesn't  kiss goops like you and your solider friends," Ymir smiled as she walked away with Krista. "She likes cool cowboys, with freckles and better manners," she saw the girl blush again. 

They reached Levi's bar she saw Ilse sitting on her suitcase, looking like she had been waiting for her. She ran up to Ilse. 

"Oh thank you so much for making sure my stuff wasn't taken," Historia shook Ilse hand real hard. 

"It's find," Ilse pulled away,"Hange said this was my first job for her." Ilse noticed the tan woman towering over her. Ilse put her hand out, "Ilse, nice to meet you," Ymir took her hand. 

"Ymir," is all she said. She went over and picked up Historia's suitcase. 

"I'll come by the bar soon, I'm gonna be living with Ymir in her house," Historia started to walk with Ymir. 

"Sounds great, see you soon," Ilse waved by. 

"Where are we heading Ymir?" Historia walked with Ymir. Historia was at her left while Spit was at her right. 

"Gunsmith. I heard he had some new guns from Austin," they walked down the street. Ymir took notice to Spit, "what's he used for?" Historia meet her gaze to the hound. 

"Oh Spit," she tugged at his ear, "he was a hunting dog. But I don't hunt." Ymir nodded. She thought the dog maybe of used to her. 

"Why Spit?" Ymir asked as they rounded the next corner. 

"I didn't name him, but he drools a lot," Ymir nodded again. 

"I have a dog too," she opened up the door to the gunsmith. "She pure American Pitbull, names Lake." Historia looked at her in confusion. 

"Why Lake?" Ymir shrugged. 

"That's where I found her, near a lake." Ymir looked all the guns on display. A man walked out from the back room. 

"Ymir," he smiled,"what brings you here?" The man was huge. Looked almost half a foot taller than Ymir. He had hair that covered his eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a mustache. 

"Hi Mike," she tilled her hat," thought you may have some new gun I could take a look at." The man Mike smiled. 

"That's why I like you, always wanting the best new gun," Mike smiled and pulled her to the other display cases. 

"You like me for my money Mike," they smiled at each other. Ymir seems to make friends with some of the older people in town. But not with the ones her age. The bell on the door rang, and the tall blonde solider boy from earlier came in. Reiner. 

He immediately took notice of Historia. He also saw Ymir was busy. He walked up to Historia, "hello, I think we started off on the wrong foot," he held his hand out,"Reiner, soon to be on the front lines fighting the enemy." Historia saw right through him. She realizes why he still wore his uniform, he was trying to charm women. She took his hand anyway. 

"Krista, Krista Lenz." He held her hand and pulled it up to his lips and kiss it. 

"What a pretty name," Historia started to feel very uncomfortable. She pulled back when she hit something. Ymir. 

Ymir looked pretty angry that Reiner had kept trying to flirt with Krista. "Krista you don't want to hang around him," she pulled her over," he's a drugstore cowboy, ready to lay with any woman that walks by." 

Reiner still followed them to the front of the store, "Krista why are you hanging out with a timber nigger?" Ymir was turning red. "You could be with decent people like my friends instead of this gut eater." Ymir was growing hot. Historia could feel her grip grow stronger. Mike seemed annoyed too. 

"Reiner walk away before I pop a cap in your ass," Ymir went to reach for her gun, but Historia held her hand. Ymir looked down to her. 

Reiner started to laugh, "it's funny how you, a scalper, think you can take on a trained guy in the army," Historia held Ymir's hand so she wouldn't shot him. "Krista you don't what people to think you are a squaw hopper, do you?" Historia glared back at. 

Ymir looked at him, "you know Reiner I really like your outfit," she looked at his uniform,"if only they made it for men. Because all I see in those training grounds are scared little boys in men's shoes. And that's exactly what I see here." She took her new gun and walked outside. Spit followed Ymir out. Reiner had no stupid comebacks. His little brain couldn't think of any. Historia was about to when Reiner held her arm. 

"Krista," she ripped her arm from his grip,"what will people think of you?" She rolled her eyes. 

"Reiner what will people think if I'm with you?" Historia started to walk out, "a man that talks about how great he is in combat must be compensating for something." Historia walked off. Mike started laughing harder and harder as Reiner turned red in anger.

Snipe- cigarette   
Fags- cigarette   
Cash or Cheek- kiss now or later   
Bank's closed- no kissing  
Goops- idiots   
Drugstore Cowboy- guy that hangs around to pick up women


	4. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering how I'm writing these to fast, I got about 30 chapters already made on my Wattpad.

Historia walked with Ymir as she held her new gun and suitcase. Historia looked down to Spit. He seemed tired. He was an old dog, but she doesn't what him dying of exhaustion. She looked up to Ymir as they walked down the road. 

"Where are we going," Historia asked the tan girl. 

"My house," they where about to past the bar. Levi was out smoking. Ymir stopped next to him. 

"Give you 65 cents for your pack of fags," Levi stared at her, than rolled his eyes. He than nodded as they traded. Ymir walked off smiling. "Been waiting for a smoke for a while," Ymir took one of the tobacco sticks and lit it in her mouth. Historia shook her head. They saw Ymir's horse down the road near Pixis store. Everything was starting to close now, the sun had went down a while ago. 

The horse had no saddle, Ymir went to her pocket and pulled out rope to tie the suitcase to the horse. Ymir than got up top the horse with no problem. Historia was still down with her dog. 

"You think he can run alongside my horse?" Historia shrugged and looked at the tired old dog. 

"Maybe go a bit slow for him," Ymir nodded and waited for Historia to climb up. There was so saddle, so no where to put your foot in to climb up. She tried jumping oh his back to no success. She kept on until she fell back on her butt with a thud. Ymir laughed at the girl while she got off her horse. 

"Could have asked for help Krista," Ymir pulled her up. 

"Why not put a saddle on him," Krista huffed as she got up. She didn't like Ymir making fun of her. Ymir looked to her. 

"He's a wild horse, but he lets me ride him sometimes," Ymir started to pick Historia up and on the horse. "He's his own man," Ymir than got on top of him too. 

"What does that mean, he's not yours?" Ymir smiled as they started to trot away. 

"I give him the respect he deserves, in exchange he lets me ride him," they went slow for Spit as he jogged alongside the black horse. 

"What's his name?" Historia wrapped her arms around Ymir so she wouldn't fall off. 

"Mud." 

"Why?" 

Ymir shrugged again,"found him in the mud. He was caught up in mud that went to his stomach," she patted the horse,"I helped him out." They rode silently up the rode to the base of the mountain. Historia thought of today's events. 

"Ymir," the tan woman glanced back,"why are the people in town," she hesitated,"why are they rude to you?" Ymir smirked, that was one way to put it. 

"Daddy's a nigger," they rode out of town,"Ma's a native. People don't like when things are different." Historia didn't understand, she grew up seeing nobody, never seeing the discrimination of others for their skin. She wonder why this was the only reason. "People don't like when others try and change, be a better person." They where nearing the house. Historia wasn't sure what that meant, but she knew she would find out. Ymir stopped at the old run down house. 

The land Ymir own was huge. Her house looked to have one floor with an attic, but it was long. To the right of the house was a large garden. Historia wasn't sure what crops she was growing, the crops haven't come up yet. Near the garden was a stable where Mud must have been kept. To the left of the house was a skinning station and a shooting practice. 

Ymir took Mud into the stables, Spit ran over to Ymir and licked her hand. "Come on let's go in," they started to walk into the house. 

"Ymir," Historia tugged at her shirt,"were you in a native tribe? Like Reiner keeps implying?" Ymir had a look on her, like she remembered something that hurt her. She looked down to the ground. 

"I..., they," Ymir stuttered,"just because they do weird shit doesn't mean doesn't mean it's wrong." Ymir opened up the door,"I can't judge their ways, and no one else should." Ymir didn't answer the question, but Historia would figure it out. 

When they walked into the house the first room looked to be the living room. There was couches and a fireplace. Historia looked around the house, it looked like it may need a woman's touch. The rest of the huge room was the kitchen. A dog ran in from the one of the hallways. 

The dog was big. She was black all over her body except her face was white. She came in smiling. She jumped on Ymir and she went on the ground to play with her. 

"Oh look at this good girl," Historia started to pet the dog. "This is my pitbull, she's the strongest best dog I got," Ymir stood up,"she's a fighter too." 

"How many dogs do you have?" Historia asked Ymir as they walked down the left hallway. Ymir rubbed her the back of her neck. 

"Just her, but she is great," both Spit and Lake walked together with their owners. The first door down this hallway is where we stopped. 

"This is the bathroom," Ymir opened the door. It was very nice, there was a large bath and a nice sink. "If the water doesn't work, you can pump it outside than it should work." They walked down to the last door on left side of the house. 

"This one is my gun room," there were many types of guns just lying around. "I work on guns too, modifying them." They than walked to the right side of the house. 

"The first door is your room," Ymir opened it up for her. It had a queen sized bed, dresser with a minor, and it's own bathroom with only a toilet. "My room is down the hall, don't go in there. And there is an attic, don't ever go in there either." Historia took Ymir's hand. 

"Thank you Ymir," the tan woman began to blush. 

"Sure," Ymir pulled back,"go to sleep," she stopped and looked back at Historia "can you make food?" Historia looked up to her. 

"Yes I can cook," Ymir smiled. 

"Good, I end up burning most of what I hunt," Spit came through Historia room and laid up on her bed. "The dogs have food for the both of them," she went down and rubbed Lake's head,"they should be friends." They stood looking at each other for a while. "You need to get some sleep," Ymir rubbed the top of Historia's hair. 

"Goodnight," Historia took her hand off her head. 

"Sweet dreams," Ymir went in her room and winked at Historia.


	5. The New Girl

Historia went to bed with no problem with Spit next to her. She woke up when the sun started to rise. She took to her suitcase and looked for a new outfit. She changed into a white button down and pink long shirt that went to her ankles. 

She walked out of the room into the main one. She saw Ymir come in through the front door with Lake. She was dirty, she hadn't change yet expected she put on a red bandanna and took off her hat. "Morning Krista," Ymir looked like she had been up for a while. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Historia asked as Ymir went to the dinning room table and sat down. 

"Farming," she said,"my crops are starting to sprout." Ymir nodded her head to the refrigerator ,"you know how to cook, right?" Historia nodded,"there is some elk meet in there, can you cook me something good?" Historia went to the frigerator and saw only meat in it. 

"Is all you eat is meat?" Ymir narrowed her eyes. 

"I said I have crops growing," she said defensively,"I ain't got any chickens, and I have only one cow. Use her for milk only." 

"You got a name for her?" Historia pulled out the elk meat and heated up the stove. 

"Shit." Historia rolled her eyes. 

"Why?" Ymir shrugged. 

"She shits a lot," Historia shook her head. 

"You are real bad at naming animals." 

Historia made the elk medium for Ymir and herself. The tan girl told her it was the best meal she has eaten in a while. They sat at the table while the dogs ate scraps. 

"How old are you girl?" Ymir asked out of the blue. Historia didn't know if she should lie or not. She did want to gain Ymir's trust. 

"15 years," she sipped her water,"you?" 

"19," Historia thought she be older. 

"You're so wise when you speak," Ymir got up from her chair. 

"Don't got to be old to know your shit," she went over to a table near the living room,"got to be experienced." There it is, her wisdom. She started to put her guns on along with her hat, she than put on a ripped poncho. Historia looked past her at a photo of an older black man and a tan woman. She looked to Ymir. 

"What happened to your parents Ymir?" She stopped and stood still. She looked horrified by that question. Historia came up next to her and rubbed her arm. "Ymir, I'm sorry I overstepped my boundaries," the native cowboy took her hand. 

"No, it's fine don't worry about it," Historia knew she had to show she show she cared for her to talk. The blonde thought that she wouldn't tell Ymir her past either yet. But she hoped she would. Ymir up on many belts and took her new rifle. 

"Going hunting," she looked to the pitbull and hound, "can I use him?" Historia nodded. "What are you gonna do darling?" 

"I think I'm going to go down to town and look around more," Historia wanted to do something not just be inside all the time,"may look for a job." She smiled. 

"If Levi asks you if you want to be a show girl, don't agree," Ymir came up to her and messed with her hair. She than pulled out some money. "Here, you may need to buy something," Historia pulled her hand anyway but Ymir shoved in her hand. "Don't let Pixis rip you off." Historia didn't know math. She didn't want Ymir to think she's stupid, so she didn't say anything. 

"Bye darling," she walked out with the dogs. 

"Bye." Historia walked out a few minutes later after Ymir went out. When she did, she noticed that Ymir left her horse. She probably wanted her to use him. That also means that Ymir wouldn't go far, so she will probably be safe. 

"Alright Mud," she walked up to the black horse,"how are we going to go about this.?" She knew she couldn't just jump on him. In his stables she found a haystack. She pulled that over to him and climb on top on him. It was hard to keep her balance, she has only ever rode a horse 5 other times with others driving it. 

"Okay go," she pointed but he didn't do anything. She thought about how she saw Ymir riding him, she would kick his sides. "Okay Go!" She kicked him hard and he flashed out of the stables on to the road. Historia had no control over him. He went at lighting speeds down the rode to town. She started to panic as they got closer. They started to get in town, Mud turned the corner to see boxes out on the street. He stopped hard sending Historia flying. She fell on top of another person. The half native. 

Historia could feel a the bruises staring to form on her back and side. She looked down to notice she was on top of the girl from the wagon. She hurried to get up and pulled the other up. 

"I'm so sorry," she dusted off the girls shawl,"we meet before but I didn't catch your name." 

"It's quite alright miss,"she spoke nicely,"I'm Sasha Blouse." They shook hands. 

"Krista, Krista Lenz," she looked around at the boxes,"what's all this in the streets?" Sasha looked around. 

"Oh Levi and Hange are paying me to move these boxes for their storage to the bar." Sasha looked past her,"is that your horse eating Jean's stand?" Historia looked back to see Mud eating apples from a mans stand. 

"Ahh Mud," she went in front of him and pushed at his chest. "I'm so sorry for him," the man had his hair shaved on the sides. He wore a vest and brown pants. He was annoyed. Historia looked at his store. It was small with with a fruit and vegetable stand and behind it was more food. She again, couldn't read the sign. 

"Whatever," he looked to the horse,"is this Ymir's?" Historia nodded. "You're the new girl, Ymir's new lay?" She smirked at her. Another man taller than Jean came over and hit the man on the head. 

"Don't be mean to the new girl," he frown at Jean. He took her hand a shook it,"I'm Marco, this is Jean." 

"Krista Lenz," she smiled at him. The guy was a bit tan, he also had his hair shaved in the sides. He wore a black dirty vest with a white button down. His hair was black and he had freckles, reminded her of Ymir. 

While Historia mingled with the people in town, Ymir was up in the cold mountain with the dogs. She had been walking for a while with no success of finding an animal. 

"Come on boy, you got such a huge nose," she spoke to Spit. They walked a bit more when both dogs stopped and held their ears up. Ymir crouched and looked around. She heard something walking around. 

She looked back at a bush, in a second a mountain lion came at her. She turned her face, but the lion cut the left side of her face down and came to her right shoulder.


	6. Over Sized House Cat

Ymir kicked the mountain lion in its face and shot. She shot its left leg, she went to shot again, but was reminded her gun was a bolt action rifle. Strong for one shot, but took a bit to reload the next. The woman began to hit it with the butt of her gun. She hurried to get up. She pulled out her revolver, but the lion hit her again. It climbed on top of her. 

Ymir pulled her knife out, and stabbed its chest. It cried in pain and back up, the lion went to jump on her again, the tan woman crouched down and put her hands over her neck. She was ready for the pain to come. But it never did. 

Lake and Spit both jumped on top of the lion. Spit pinned it down as Lake ripped out its throat. It was dead. The dogs came over and licked her wounds. She knew she had to start going home now, her face burned, her right arm was losing its strength, and another animal may come to finish the job. 

She went over and pulled on the lions legs and drugged it down the trail back home. Everything hurt. 

"Shitty over sized house cat," she shook her head and fell over a log, she landed on her right side. "Goddamit!" Her voice echoed through the woods. She got up and kept pulling. She looked to the dogs, both were alert and scared, funny, reminded her of Krista. 

Marco and Jean were walking with Historia through town. The sun was going to set soon. 

"You guys know if there is anywhere I could find work?" She asked the two. 

"Levi is always looking for girls with daddy issues," Jean laughed, and Marco hit him again. 

"Pixis," Marco said to her,"he may have something easy for you." Historia remember him from Yesterday. He was racist to Ymir and tried to take her money. They started to walk to his store. 

"What other places are here?" Historia asked as they turned a left. 

"A crossed from the barn is a theater, it shows silent films and sometimes plays. Over near Smith is where the army guys go to sleep and stuff." Jean scuffed at the mention of the solider boys. 

"They all think they are better than everyone else, think they are just hanging," Jean opened up Pixis's door and went through. "All of them are assholes." Pixis looked up for the counter. Historia walked up to the old man 

"I was wondering if I could work for you," Historia told the man, he nodded. 

"I could use help, you would need to send supplies back and forth from town." Historia didn't think it be that bad. 

"How much are you paying her?" Jean asked. 

"Mmm, what do you think about 45 cents?" The old man asked the blonde. Jean looked upset about that amount. Historia didn't really know how much that was. 

"At least give the girl 80 cents and hour," Jean glared back at the man. 

"Alright, that sounds good I suppose," he went over to turn his sign over. Historia didn't know what it said on either side of the sign, but those letters usually means the shop is closed. "Start on Monday," Historia didn't even know what day it was. She walked out with the boys. 

"What day is it?" She asked Marco. 

"Today is Saturday, darling," they started to walk down to the bar. It was dark now and the bar was alive. They walked in and Historia sat in the front at the bar. Levi came over. 

"What's your poison?" 

"Can I just have juice?" She asked the Asian man. He nodded and left to get her a cup. 

"Hello Krista," the tall blonde man came over and sat next to her. 

"Hi Marshal," 

Erwin shook his head,"just call me Smith or Erwin girl." 

"Okay Mr. Smith," he shook his head again than messed with her hair. He took his hat off, Levi came over and gave Erwin a brown liquid and gave Historia orange juice. 

"How's our favorite freckled cowboy doing?" He asked the small girl. He always seemed happy and positive. 

"She almost shot a solider boy yesterday," he frowned,"but I didn't let her." He smiled at her. 

"Yeah she doesn't like Reiner," he patted her back,"but you are making a difference. Where's she now?" 

"Hunting," she sipped her juice,"she's probably home now." Historia thought of Ymir's relationship with Mike and the blonde man. 

"Why does Ymir like the older people in town, Mike the gunsmith acted like old friends." 

"Well they are," Smith downed the rest of his drink,"we did a lot of the girl, her father was a good man too." Was, so they were gone. 

"What happened?" Historia asked. Erwin didn't realize he said that, he went to far. He grabbed his hat and got up. 

"Not my place to discuss her past," he was about to walk out the door,"stay long enough and she'll tell you." He than walked out into the night. Looks like she will just need to stay with her. 

A woman took Smith's chair when he left. She had hair that went to her shoulders, and orange hair. But was most odd was what she was wearing. Looked like she only wore her undergarments. Historia blushed when she saw her. 

"Hit me Levi," he nodded and pored her a cup. She looked over to see the small blonde. She pulled her arm out to shake it. "Hello, Petra," the woman told her. Historia took her hand. "I'm one of Levi's girls." 

"Girls?" She asked. 

"One of his whores," Petra told the small girl. Whore is what the neighborhood boys and girl called her, what they called her mother. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she knew it must have been bad. 

"Why be a whore?" Historia asked. Petra was taken back. 

"Sounds like my mother," the woman joked,"the pay is good and I get free drinks." Historia still didn't understand. 

"What is a whore," Petra stared at her like she was stupid. 

"Someone that," she hesitated,"they have intercourse for money." Historia wondered if Ymir ever paid for one of these girls. She did seem lonely. Just the thought made Historia start to get upset. She didn't know why. 

"What's your name girl?" Petra said sending Historia out of her thoughts. 

"Krista Lenz," Petra nodded. 

"You're the new girl in town," Historia nodded,"Ymir's girl?" She blushed. 

"It's not like that," Petra smirked. 

"Sure." Historia looked to the clock. It was 8:50 pm, Ymir maybe worried about her. 

"I should get going," the blonde got up and went to the door. 

"Okay darling, tell Ymir to come by, she's easy on the eyes," Petra waved at the small girl as she left. Historia went to go find Mud. She soon found him eating Jean's fruit again. She pushed him away. She found a stack of boxes and climb on that to get on him. 

"Okay easy," she kicked him and he was good. Until one of the boats on the harbor honked their horn. He was off again going up the rode to Ymir house. 

Ymir pulled the cat down the trail. She saw her house, she's so close. But shes so tired. The woman finally arrived at the house and she dropped the mountain lion and fell to the ground in exhaustion. The dogs licked her face. She heard the sound of a horse coming up the rode, fast. She hurried to get up, she saw Historia on an out of control Mud. She ran in front of him and yelled. 

"Easy! Easy boy," he started to calm down. Historia jumped off of the horse. 

"Thank you," Ymir noticed a bruise on the girls face. 

"The hell happened to you?!" She held the girls face. 

"I was trying-" she stopped as she saw Ymir's arm,"YMIR! What happened?!" 

"Fight with an over sized house cat," she fell again from exhaustion. 

Hanging- the best


	7. Something in the Attic

Historia tried to hold Ymir up as she fell, but she had no success. Ymir laid on the ground. Historia wonder how she, a girl that is 90 pounds wet, lift a close to 200 pound woman. She looked to the dogs than to The tan woman. If they could help her pull her in, she wouldn't need to break her back. She looked to Ymir's pants, it clicked. She had an idea. 

She ran into the house looking for a rope. She went down the left hallway to Ymir's gun room. She looked around the rifles until she found the rope. She ran out and tied it to the tan girls belt loops. The dogs walked over, curious, she tied the other side to their collar. Historia ran into the kitchen and pulled out elk meat from the refrigerator. She dropped it at the front door. She went over and pulled on Ymir's pants loops as well. 

As the dogs neared the meat, she got up and moved it to the right hallway. The blonde kept doing that till she reached the taller girls room. The small girl opened the door and dragged her in. She pulled a pillow down for the woman's head to rest on. She than ripped her button down open and pulled her right arm out of it. 

Historia noticed the girl wears bandages instead of a bra. She was very fit and had freckles all over her body. She snapped out of her thoughts and ran over to the kitchen to grab a cup to fill with water. She took a rag from the bathroom and ran back to the hurt woman.

 

She dumped a lot of the water on the girls right arm. This woke her up. 

"Mother fucker!" Ymir yelled, once the water hit the wound it stung. Historia began dabbing the freckled face. The blonde could tell how the mountain lion hit her. Ymir had her head turned, if she hadn't see would have no left eye. It clawed at her face, leaving four scars, to her nose where only two claws touched, down to the right shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, sorry," The cowboy tried to get up but she yelled in pain. Historia stepped up and helped her into bed. The blonde had a chance to look around the room. She saw many photos of a black man and tan woman. Her parents. She saw of other natives. Had Ymir been in a tribe? 

"Listen girl," Historia was pulled out of her thoughts,"in the bathroom, there is alcohol medicine shit, fuck this hurts. Go get it." The small girl nodded and went down to the bathroom. Before she went in something caught her eye. The door to the attic. 

It was one of those doors that pull down steps. Historia could reach the rope to the door if she was on her tip toes. She had been wanting answers to the tall woman's past, maybe something up there held the answers. 

"Krista!" She stood still,"hurry up!" She opened the door to the bathroom and went to the minor. She pulled it open and found the alcohol. She walked out looking at the door to the attic. She than turned and ran down the hallway to Ymir. 

Ymir took the rag Historia had brought. "Here just dab this on it," she poured some of the alcohol on the rag and started to dab on the wounds. It started to stink harder. "Okay fuck that," she took the alcohol and poured it all into the cuts in her arm,"FUCK!" It was faster and wouldn't hurt for that long. "Get bandages," she huffed out,"in the kitchen." Historia ran out and grabbed what she needed. She sat down with The freckled cowboy and started to wrap the wound. 

"Is there a doctor in town?" The freckled girl nodded. 

"Dr. Jaegar," she shook her head,"I'm fine now, I don't want to go." 

Historia stood up, "I'll take you tomorrow, get some sleep." the blonde walked out as the woman said something about her not knowing how to ride a horse. She looked down the hallway one more time to the attic door. There is something up there. The small girl huffed out a sign and went in to her room to sleep. 

Ymir had been dreaming all night, not dreams nightmares. She had images of arrows hitting her, blood everywhere. Nightmares of the small blonde girl she once rode with. The cowboy woke with her clothes stuck on her. Those weren't nightmares, those are memories. She tried to go to sleep again. 

Historia woke to Spit licking her. She rosed and walked out of her room. She opened Ymir's to see if she was alright. The tan girl was still asleep. Historia went over to the kitchen to cook breakfast. She pulled out the elk meat and started the stove. As the meat baked her gazed to the left hallway. The attic door was taunting her. She looked to the food and than to Ymir's door. The blonde walked to the rope holding the door. Historia pushed up on her tip toes and pulled it down easy to not make a noise. The steps came down, this was it. Historia was going against the tall woman's words. She walked up the stairs. 

She looked up in the attic, everything was dusty and dark. She walked around until she tripped over a box. The box was full of photos. As the sun rose, it was easier to see everything though the window. She looked around more before looking into the box. There was old guns, bows, and clothes lying around. She looked in the box. 

There was photos of Ymir's parents. She got a good look of the man know as Ymir's father. He was of course black. He seemed to have a scar going down his left eye. The tan woman was dressed in native clothing in most photos. The first few were the woman's parents. Than as she got closer to the bottom, there was a small girl. 

The girl had freckles everywhere like Ymir. The girl looked to be around four years old. The photo was a girl, with a black man and woman in a tribe. There looked to be other natives around the small family. The small girl looked so happy, what happened? 

She than got to the last photo. It was definitely Ymir, maybe from a few years ago. There was a small blonde girl as they leaded on a horse. The horse was black, she thought it was Mud. 

Historia examined the blonde girl. She was small like her, she had bright eyes, probably blue eyes. She was white too, and had a big nose. Who was she? What happens to Ymir's parents? Her tribe? 

"Krista!" She heard Ymir's voice, she was frozen,"I think you're burning the food!" Historia ran down the stairs and pushed the door closed. She ran over to a bookcase and picked up whatever she could find. She than ran over to the table. 

Ymir walked out of her room to Historia. "Sorry I was reading this," she nodded to the book, Ymir smirked. The tan girl hadn't up on a shirt yet. She was wrapped up in bandages. 

"Didn't think you liked books like that." Historia opened her eyes wide and looked at the cover, she couldn't read. "The Man with Three Legs," Ymir winked at her. Historia blushed and pushed the book away. She went up to finish breakfast. 

Ymir noticed the girls surprise at the book. Could she even read? She was ready to test it.

"Krista darling," Historia looked back at her,"I bought milk from Jean a bit ago, can you read the expiration date?" If she couldn't read she couldn't find that word, and Jean wrote out the data on his food. 

"Sure," she went over to the refrigerator she pulled out the milk. Historia started to nervously sweat. It was all letters. "Ah," she handed it to Ymir,"I may need glasses, can't see anything," she was a bad lair Ymir thought. 

So what had she been doing? Why would she lie? And why would she let the food burn if she was here, in the kitchen? Ymir poured a cup of milk out as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed :)


	8. What's Up Doc?

Erwin sat at Levi's bar In the early morning of the day. The smaller man poured each of them a drink. He sat with Erwin. 

"You look stressed," The Asian bluntly told him. Smith rubbed his forehead. 

"I'm worried about Ymir, I hope she can make a change before the government gets her," The bartenders hand ment with the sheriff's.

"She'll be fine," he looked at Erwin straight in the eyes showing care for him. He pulled him and patted his back,"that blonde will get to her, now go protect our town." Levi pushed Smith out and waved as he hopped up top his stead, riding down the dirt streets of Sina. As the Asian watched the man leave he knew one thing, the man's stress would surely be his downfall. 

 

Ymir was still frustrated that Krista would lie to her about something so small. 

"Ymir wear something light, he may want to take off your clothing. And bring one gun," Historia stood at her door. The cowboy wondered if she was tricking her, was this whole cute shy blonde girl just an act to get to her? Could the blonde be with the government? 

These thoughts caused the freckled cowboy to lash out. 

"Can you even spell your own name?!" Ymir yelled at her annoyingly. She was hurt, she didn't want someone in her house that she distrusted. Historia Knew she was found out. 

"What? Of course I can," lies. The samething that got her caught in the web of this mess. 

The tan's yellow eyes pierced the blue ones belonging to the smaller woman. 

"The milk? What about the book you didn't know your were reading?" Historia signed in defeat and locked eyes with the floor. 

"No," she stepped up to Ymir, her hurt ego gave her a hint of confidence,"I can't, never learned anything. I never learned how to read or write or do math!" She yelled in Ymir's face. "Go ahead, tell me I'm an idiot!" They both narrowed their eyes at one another, neither daring to speak or back down. It felt like years until the other did anything, Ymir was the one to break the tensions. Tan freckled arms wrapped around the smaller paler woman. 

"Why not tell me?" Ymir said, the blonde shrugged. 

"I've always been made fun of," Historia cried into the cowboy's chest. 

"Have you lied about everything? Krista even your name?" Historia didn't answer. 

"What happened to you?" The blonde retorted . Ymir smirked at her, cheeky one she has. 

"Let's go to the doctor," she pulled out of Historia's hug,"and I'll teach you some useful things." She put on a wife beater and her revolver. 

"First thing is horse riding," they walked out to Mud. Ymir picked up the small girl and placed her on the black horse, then getting on herself. "Just give him a little kick," Historia did as she was told, Mud started to trot easily along the rode. "A bit harder now," she did and he went faster."Pull him with this," she tugged at the rope in his mouth, wrapped around his head. They neared town when Ymir yelled out, "Pull!" As they both pulled on the house, he jump back on both of his hind legs. Historia and Ymir began to laugh and smile. They were growing closer, not just stupid flirting from Ymir. The tan girl realized she likes making the blonde happy, to see her smile, she wanted to see the girl's smile more. 

"Right here," they got off the horse and walked into a small store. The store itself was small but abouve the store on the second floor was the home of the doctor. Once they got in they saw a brown haired boy and an Asian girl arguing. The boy had greenish blue eyes while the girl had black ones. 

"Hello," Historia greeted,"we are here to see Dr. Jaegar." The boy reached his hand out. 

"Eren Jaegar," he shook her hand,"and my sister Mikasa," she waved at her. 

"I'm Krista," and moved over to show the cowboy,"and I'm sure you know Ymir." Mikasa narrowed her eyes at the tan girl. "Where's the doctor?" 

"Right here," a man popped out of a room,"oh Ymir, you're not looking to good," he walked over to the two. 

"No shit," Historia kicked Ymir's boot,"I mean, could You take a look at me?" 

"Sure thing," he pulled Ymir over to another room,"Can you wait out here darling?" Historia nodded. 

"So how do you know Ymir?" Eren asked the  blonde. 

"Smith is making us live together," Historia sat down,"he thinks I'm gonna be a good influence." Mikasa shook her head. 

"She's a crook, people don't change like that," Historia narrowed her eyes at the Asian. 

"Like what," 

"She stole, she killed, and everything in between. She rode with Leonhart," a new name. Historia didn't what to scare Mikasa away with questions so she chose wisely. 

"Can you describe this girl?" 

"She's short, blonde, blue eyed, and big nosed," Historia was reminded of the girl in the photos. That's who she was. Ymir was in a gang? But she was in a tribe too? What happened. 

Historia was quiet until Ymir and the doctor came out. 

"I gave the girl stitches," he patted her on the back,"the scars on her face will be there still sadly. Just clean and dress the wound everyday. And no hard work." The small girl nodded and walked out with Ymir. 

"You want to go to the bar?" Historia asked. She could see her companion was in pain and maybe a drink or two would make her feel better. Ymir nodded. 

They walked down the road to Levi's bar. They walked in and they saw Hange and Ilse talking to Levi. 

"Come on Levi," Hange had a shoot in her hand,"just let me take some of your Asian blood." 

"Don't make me hit you," 

"What's going on," Ymir and Historia sat at the bar. Ilse smiled. 

"We are doing an experiment to see if the blood of different races are better than another," she looked at Levi,"but he won't help." 

"Could we get your blood Krista," Historia looked to Ymir who already had two drinks ready. She nodded and walked into a room with them. 

"You really think the blood with be different?" 

"Well this could show that all races are the same," Hange smiled. "Okay sit back and I'll count down from three," 

"One" both Ilse and Hange counted

"Two," they went ahead and stabbed her with the needle and took her blood. Historia cringed at the pain. 

Historia looked around the room before she went out. There was animal fur, human ears, and other weird stuff. 

"I see you are interested in our experiments," Hange pulled her over,"would you like to hear?" Historia didn't have time to answer before she was pulled back and forced to listen to everything in the room. 

 

Ymir was done her first drink and about to start her second. A blonde boy with hair that looked like a coconut ran in with a Spanish Newspaper. Armin was the kid's name. 

"Have you all heard the news?!" He ran to Levi and the others in the bar. 

"What," The Asian asked as he cleaned the bar. 

"Annie Leonhart was seen in Mexico," Ymir stopped and stared at the table. She than downed her other cup. 

"Give me 4 more," she told the shorter man. 

 

Historia came out after the long talk about all the experiments Hange has ever ran. It was noon now. She looked around the bar to find Ymir. She found the girl at a couch with two woman on her arms. Petra and some other girl. A weird taste filled Historia's mouth seeing this. 

The two were on each side of Ymir's arm. Petra rubbing her chest and the other girl rubbing the inside of Ymir's thigh. The new girl had black hair and was wearing undergarments like Petra. The black haired girl rubbed her thigh and the back of her neck. Both whispered in Ymir's ear. Petra started kissing on Ymir's neck and the tan woman moaned in pleasure. Historia started to get red, she felt sick and annoyed at this display. 

"Come on Ymir," she walked over to the three,"Dr. Jaegar said you need rest." 

"Krista!" Ymir smiled at her, she slurred her words,"come to join the fun?" The tan girl was obviously drunk. 

"Come on," the black haired girl looked up at the blonde. 

"Why do you need to ruin the fun," her hand got closer to Ymir's, sensitive parts. The tan girl acted like a dog that found their itchy spot. Historia was getting even more frustrated. She pushed the black haired girl off and gave Petra a look. She sat up on Ymir both legs on either side of the tan girl. The taller girl gave her a craving, hungry smile. 

"Go," both girls walked off. Petra didn't look mad but the black haired girl did. 

"Mina is really into me," Ymir put her  hands on the girls sides and started kissing her neck. Historia started to blush harder. She fell off of Ymir on to the couch next to her. 

"Are you jealous?" Ymir huffed into the blonde's ear. This sent chills down her back. 

"I don't like seeing them touch you like that," Ymir smirked and bit the girls ear. She than got up on top of her and started to grind her, sensitive parts, on Historia thigh. 

"You want to touch me like that?" She huffed again and Historia pushed her off. Historia started to have a weird felling in her stomach. 

"Let's go home," she grabbed her hand and walked out the door. Ymir wrapped her arms around the small girl. Erwin rode past on his horse. He stopped and began to laugh. 

"Ymir looks Dizzy with you, the dame," she  
kept walking to Mud and ignored Smiths statement. Historia got Ymir to help her up top of Mud and Ymir was behind her. Her hands slowly rubbed the blondes thighs as they rode up to their house. 

Dizzy with a Dame- really in love with a girl


	9. The Other Blonde

Historia rode the horse up to Ymir's house. The tan girl had been rubbing and biting on the smaller girl. As the two rode, a small boy was ahead of them on foot. He looked behind and waved for her to stop. Historia started to slow down. 

"Hello Miss," he put his hand out,"you're the new girl, names Armin." They shook hands. The boy had weird looking blonde hair, but he looked nice enough. His clothing was cleaned, he wore a brown jacket with brown pants. He was holding news papers. 

"I'd like to inform you about something going down in Mexico, very close to us," Ymir perked up from her spot in Historia's neck. 

"What's wrong?" 

"An outlaw is on the run," he handed her a paper and showed her the name, reminded her she couldn't read. 

"Annie Leonhart," the name. Leonhart. She paid close attention to were he pointed at her name. There was no photo of the girl. 

"Go," Ymir said coldly. Historia hurried to rip out the article in the newspaper and shoved it in her pocket. She rode up the road once more. She would get answers. 

 

A crossed the river sat a woman wearing a sombrero and poncho. She had on a bandanna that matched Ymir's. She was blonde, short, blue eyed, and big nosed. She was playing poker with some Mexicans. 

"Doblez," staid an old Mexican man as he fold. The short girl looked to the man, than back at her cards. The man to her right narrowed his eyes. 

"Trapacear," he through his arms up and the woman glared at him. He got up and pointed at her,"you fucking cheat!" She shoved his hand away. 

"I didn't friend," she said harshly. He got up in the girls face.

"You cheat you shoot," the other men walked up to him. Told him that he should calm down and not have a shoot out in Spanish. "These are the rules. You cheat you shoot." 

"Like I said," she pushed the man out of her face,"I didn't cheat." The man gave her a revolver. The older Mexican man walked up to the man. 

"Jovi," he pulled the man over,"just stop, she's a lot stronger than she looks." Jovi shoved the man away. 

"Shoot girl," they both walked over to middle of town to get ready for the dual. The girls eyes were narrow. She was ready to shoot. The old man went to the side and started to count down. 

"Uno" 

"Dos" 

"Tres" 

"Shoot!" The man yelled. As soon as the sound hit her ear, the small blonde already up two bullets into the man. The other men ran over to the man seeing that she shoot both bullets in both eyes. 

"Es Ella!" A Mexican army man ran out of the sheriff's office. 

"Annie Leonhart!" The yell echoed through the small town. The girl ran down the dirt road as she whistled for her horse. A white horse meet her. She was a white stallion with scars on her. The blonde shooter turned back and shot the Mexican in the middle of his head. She rode out of town and into the night. 

 

Over in America near the golf, Historia had just rode into Ymir's entrance to her house. She still had been touching her in weird places making her feel, well, weird. 

Drunk Ymir liked making the small girl squirm. Drunk Ymir liked bitting on the girl's ear and neck. 

"Stop!" Historia yelled at her. She pushed her arms down to her sides. Ymir, in general liked to be dominated. Especially by cute good girl blondes. They walked into the house, Historia lead the taller girl to her room. Before Ymir went in she held on Historia's hand and went down to meet her face. 

"Can I get a kiss darling?" Historia started to blush and looked away. Ymir swooped down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Night darling." She went to bed. Historia walked into hers. She pulled out the article from the newspaper and saw the name Armin had pointed out. She laid in bed with out falling asleep, she had a plan. 

Historia waited two hours before she went out of her room. She slowly opened Ymir's to see she was sleeping, she than slowly closed it. See walked over to the attic door and pulled it down. Lake came over and barked at her. 

"Shhhhh," she held the dog's mouth,"come on girl let's be quiet." She noticed the dog looked tired. She than looked to Spit. He was as well. She wondered why both of the dogs were exhausted, they hadn't done anything all day. She went back to her mission. 

She slowly walked up the stairs, she fell again like she did the first time. She froze and waited to hear anything, she heard nothing. She walked over to the box of photos and looked at the last one. She turned it to see writing. She than compared the two. 

First word 

A-N-N-I-E 

Same as the newspaper 

Next 

L-E-O-N-H-A-R-T 

It matched. She was so close to finding out Ymir's past. 

 

The tan cowboy woke up in a layer of sweat. She wasn't drunk anymore, more of a little buzzed. She walked out to the hallway. Once she reached the bathroom, she gazed to the attic door opened. She slowly walked up the stairs. The tan girl found her blonde companion looking through her photos. 

"KRISTA!" She startled the small girl she looked back in horror. "What are you doing?!" The girl came over to her. 

"What's so bad about your past that make people not like you?! Why wouldn't you tell me?!" 

"Because it ain't none of your damn business!" Ymir barked back. 

"You were in a tribe," she went closer to as they walked out of the attic,"than you were in a gang, you were with a girl named Annie!" Ymir stopped and turned back to the girl. She held her shoulders and pushed her to the wall. 

"Don't talk about her," she whispered harshly. She started to walk off down the hallway. Historia ran up to her, only one way to show she can trust her. She wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist. 

"My name's Historia," she whispered in her back,"Historia. I'm running away from my past too, but I will tell you. Your past isn't something to be ashamed of." They stood like that for a while. Historia holding Ymir tightly. She stood there with Ymir and told of her mother and father, how he cheated, she told of the bullying and abuse, told her of what her sister said. To leave, go and find a new life. 

After she was done Ymir pulled away. 

 

"Go to sleep," Ymir walked into her room,

"Historia." 

Doblez- fold in Spanish  
Trapacer- cheater in Spanish  
Es Ella- it's her in Spanish


	10. Ignoring

Three days have past since the night Historia told Ymir her past, and went through her photos. For the past three days, Ymir has been waking up earlier to make her own breakfast, she doesn't talk to Historia. She eats, goes to work on her garden and other things, than goes to bed early. Historia had also started her new job at Pixis's shop. 

Historia woke up walked out of her room to see Ymir walking out of the house. She sighed. She hasn't talked to her for a few days. Historia made  breakfast for her and the dogs. When she was done she walked out of the house. She went to her left to see Ymir skinning the mountain lion the woman had killed. 

"I'm going to go into town," she walked up to Ymir. The tan woman gave one look at the blonde. "I'm working for Pixis. I don't really like him, but it gives me something to do," Ymir just nodded. "Can I take Mud?" She nodded again not looking up. Historia walked over and climbed on a haystack to reach Mud. She began to ride him down to town. Historia wondered how see could tell her she's sorry for snooping. Maybe make her a bigger dinner, or let her be with one of the whores for a night. Historia didn't like that last thought.

She reached the old mans shop and tied Mud up to a pole. She walked into his store. 

"Hello Krista," the man waved at her to come over,"you need to go deliver all these packages and supplies to the other stores around town." He had a large stack of supplies for Historia. She nodded and started doing her job. 

Historia had been running around for 3 hours now. She had one more to go to, the bakery. She sat down on a chair in Pixis's store to catch her breath. She walked over to a sink in the back room a splashed herself with water. The water went down her face and to her chest. The heat was too much, it was the beginning of December but you couldn't tell, real different from back home. 

As the small blonde washed her face more water came on her chest. Pixis took notice. The girl was in a white button down that she had rolled up to her elbows. She had her hair up in a ponytail. The man started to make groaning sounds as he touched himself. Historia looked back to see what was the matter, when she saw him rubbing his, thing. She hurried to look away and took the last package. 

"I need to deliver this last one," she ran out of the store and down to the bakery. She tried to get the image out of her head. She wondered if she should tell anyone about him. She wondered what Ymir would do. 

She walked into the bakery to see Sasha and a boy with shaved head talking. She walked up to the two. 

"Hello," she reached her hand out to the boy,"are you Connie?" They shook hands. 

"Sure am darling," the boy was wearing an apron and looked to be dirty in flour. He was short and a bit tan, he had yellow eyes like Ymir's. 

"I have a delivery from Pixis," she handed him the package and he smiled. 

"Thanks darling," Historia was leaving,"if you come by again I'll give you a treat, on the house," Connie yelled to her. Before Historia left Armin came through the door. 

"You all here about Leonhart?" He asked the three. They all shook their heads. "She killed two other people down in Mexico," he went over to the Display case of cakes. "I hope she doesn't come around here and cause trouble." Historia walked out of the store and down the road. She wondered what would happen if Ymir and Annie  meant again. What would happen if the Feds found out Ymir once rode with her. 

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she hit something hard. It was a person, Reiner. Again. 

"Pretty clumsy aren't you?" He asked as she went walking on. "Not gonna talk to me?" He walked with her. Reiner was out trying to charm women wearing his army uniform. 

"Don't like talking to crumbs," she pushed him out of her way. He grabbed on her arm, when she tried to pull back he dragged her down an alley way away from the sidewalk, and away from anyone that may try and stop him. 

"Why are you with Ymir than?" He whispered in her ear and started to bite her neck. He had her pinned up against the wall, as he roughly rubbed her chest. He started to grin on her leg and she could feel something pointing from his pants. 

"Get off of me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Reiner slapped her across the face and put his hand over her mouth. She yelled more as he tore her shirt opened showing her bra. He than turned her around and rubbed himself on Historia's behind. 

Historia started to cry. She didn't know what to do. She looked down to see him start to take her skirt off. She thought of ways she could get out. He was crouching a bit on his knees. The blonde thought of an idea. 

Historia pulled her leg back and hit Reiner hard on his right knee. The man fell to the ground and Historia kicked him in his sensitive area. The man yelled in pain. 

The little blonde girl started to run down the road with her shirt still half on and her skirt falling off. She ran past Hange and Levi who told her to stop but she kept running till she go to Mud. She jumped on top of him with no problem and hurried up the road. 

Historia cried the entire time as she rode Mud. It was around noon now and she was almost home. She just wanted to reach Ymir. 

Ymir sat eating her burnt lunch. She wished she wasn't stubborn enough to not let Historia cook for her. She heard the sound of a horse running outside than heard the door open. Looked like it was time for her to go inside her room for the rest of the day. She got up and headed for her room. 

But she stopped. 

She heard crying. She turned back around into the living room to see Historia. She had tears running down her cheeks. A bruise started to form on her face, her shirt was ripped leaving her chest to be seen, her skirt was ripped too. 

The two of them stood on opposite sides of the living room staring at each other. Time to leave that petty bullshit behind, Ymir thought. She started to walk over, but when she took her first step Historia had already ran into her arms. She cried in Ymir's chest as the tan woman rubbed her head. Ymir picked up the crying girl and took her into the bathroom. 

She put her down on the toilet, she started water and ran over into her room. She grabbed some of her old clothes that may fit the little girl. She walked into the bathroom to see the Historia was already in the bath. Ymir dropped the clothes on the sink and sat down on the toilet to watch the girl. They both just watched each other for a while. 

The blonde started to cry again, Ymir went down on her knees and hugged the girl as she cried in the bath. 

Crumbs- despicable people


	11. Shoot

Ymir pulled Historia out of the bathtub and dressed her with a towel. The small girl stared at the ground. The cowboy went over to the sink and grabbed a shirt for the girl. Historia held up her arms as Ymir pulled the shirt down. The tan woman tired not to look at the girl's body, but she couldn't help but notice the purple marks forming on her neck. The cowboy was starting to figure out what had happened. 

She helped her put on pants that carried her to to the dinning table. She sat her down and started the stove. pulling out some mountain lion meat, she thought of that little guy that hurt her as she cooked him. Her arm was still hurt and the doctor told her not to hunt or work too hard for two weeks. 

As the meat cooked the taller girl had her eyes locked on the smaller one. Historia wouldn't meet her gaze, she just stared at the woman's torso. It was more like she was looking through her. Ymir went back to the food and placed the mountain lion meat on a plate than gave it to Historia. Ymir sat down on the other side of the table. Historia picked at her food, she didn't eat it. It was burnt, the cowboy thought, but the girl most likely hadn't ate anything for lunch. 

Both dogs came over begging for the food. Historia looked down to them than to Ymir. 

"You can give it to them," she got up,"if you aren't hungry." Historia placed the plate on the floor and watched the dogs eat. Ymir came over and picked the girl up and walked down the hallway. She opened the door to her room. She sat down with the blonde in her lap. 

"What happened Historia?" Ymir had an idea, but she didn't want to go shooting up the town just to find out she was wrong. Historia shook her head no. The tan girl rubbed her head and moved her hands to her cheeks, she moved her head up to face her. 

"I can't let this happen again," she pulled up the girls shirt and rubbed her back. She hoped this help comfort the small girl. Historia put her head were Ymir's neck and shoulder meant. 

"I was walking from the bakery to Pixis's store," she hesitated and tears started to go down her face. She stopped and cried in the tan girls shoulder,"I was walking and, Reiner he," she cried harder. Ymir started to tense up. "He touched me, and his thing was on me. I got away and rode all the way here."she cried harder, Ymir rubbed her head and kissed her cheek. That's all she needed to know. 

Historia cried in Ymir's chest for most of the night. When there was no more tears the blonde looked up to the tan one. 

"Could you teach me how to read?" She wrapped her around her neck and meet her eyes. 

"Now?" she smiled at the girl in her lap. The girl nodded and Ymir laughed. "Okay let's start with what the letters sound like," Ymir explained the alphabet to the small girl. Historia had fallen asleep in Ymir's arms. The tan girl looked to the clock, it was 2:34 am. She laid back in bed with the small girl. 

Before she shut her eyes she kissed her bruise on her face. She couldn't just give her one though, she kissed her all over her cheeks, she looked down to see Historia smile. She than went to sleep with her arms wrapped around the blonde. 

The two woke up late, Historia started to get up as Ymir hugged her. They both walked into the kitchen. The blonde started making breakfast for the two, some of Ymir's crops had grow so she put some strawberries and cut apples on their plate. She didn't want the tan girl to just eat meat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She placed both plates on the table. 

Historia looked back to Ymir in the living room. She put on her red bandanna, her hat, and an old black vest. It went well with her dirty white button down. Ymir started to put on her two pistols, she than walked over to the gun room. She came over with another pistol strapped to her. 

"What's with the third pistol?" Ymir sat at the table and started to eat. 

"You'll see," Historia and Ymir ate breakfast. Historia was still in Ymir's clothing from last night and didn't look like she would change. She was really cute in her clothes Ymir thought. She wore a long shelved brown shirt and more darker brown pants, both didn't fit her. 

Ymir stood up and walked to the door she called for both of the dogs and they followed her. Historia also followed Ymir out of the house. 

"You want to come along?" Ymir jumped up top of Mud. 

"Whatever you're up to," she climbed on the haystack and on the black horse,"I'm coming to make sure you don't die." Ymir smiled at the little girl. They rode down the dirt road with both dogs running alongside them. 

"When is your birthday Historia?" Ymir asked the girl as they rode. Historia was taken back my the question but answered. 

"January 15th. Yours?" 

"February 17th," she spoke,"your big day is close. How old will you be again?" They reached the town. 

"16. You'll be 20 years right?" Ymir smiled at the girl. 

"Yes, two decades of living." Ymir slowed Mud down and trotted down the rode down to the army barracks. A group of boys stood outside the building. Reiner was among them. 

"Reiner!" Ymir yelled. He looked to Ymir than to Historia, he had a hint of fear in his eyes. "You and I got a problem," she got of of Mud and walked up to the group. 

"Look it here guys," he stepped up to Ymir,"we got a red nigger." Ymir seemed strangely calm. 

"I know what you did to my little blonde," Reiner started to sweat,"these your friends?" Ymir walked past Reiner to the group of boys. "You friend here attempted to rape that little girl," she pointed at Historia. All of the boys glared to Reiner, many were shocked. She walked up to Reiner and handed him the third gun she had brought. 

"I should just shot you now. But you talk about how much better you are than I," she started to walk in the street,"so let's have a dual." Erwin had walked out of the sherif's office to see what was happening he saw the two getting ready for a showdown. He looked to Historia, to see that she had a bruise on her face. Erwin understood what Ymir was doing and wasn't going get in between the two. 

"Historia," Ymir called to the girl still on top of the horse,"count down." Ymir got in her stats. 

"Okay," the blonde hesitated. Reiner was sweating harder, he had no racial slurs to throw at Ymir. He was truly scared shitless. 

"Three" 

"Two" 

"One" 

"Shoot!" When the sound of the girl's voice reached her ear, in a flash she pulled her gun out and shot the man. Erwin's eyes widen. Reiner wasn't dead. 

She shot his hand. 

He fell down from the pain. Ymir slowly walked up to Reiner and crouched down. 

" I want you to realize something,"she whispered harshly at the big blonde On the ground,"I have your life in my hands. I want you to realize that I'm showing you mercy even though you are a disgrace to human kind." She got lower to him,"I want you to know that I'm better than you in every way. And that I'm letting you live." Ymir finally stood up,"I don't want to see you until you become a man. And being in the army doesn't make you one." She walked off to her blonde and her horse. 

Erwin was dumbfounded. He knew that Ymir from a week ago would have surely killed the solider boy. But she was changing, and he knew it was because of her small blonde. 

Ymir rode the horse over to the Levi's bar for a drink.


	12. What Are We?

Ymir and Historia walked inside the bar along with the dogs. They sat up on the bar while Levi served other people. 

"Why'd you do that?" Historia asked her tan companion. Ymir looked at her in confusion. "You let him live. Why?" 

"You want me to kill him?" Ymir asked. Levi had finally reached the two. He listened in on their conversation. 

"I don't," Historia thought hard. Did he deserve death? How could she play god? But Ymir just had,"not my place to say. I wasn't holding the gun." 

"If you had?" Historia thought for a while. What would she have done? She didn't answer. 

"What do you want?" He asked the two annoyingly. 

"Vodka" 

"Orange juice" 

The two sat for a while as Levi made the drinks. Historia started to punter their relationship. She kissed her a lot last night, but never in her lips. Was she just trying to comfort her? 

"Ymir," the taller girl looked down at the blonde,"what are we?" Ymir remembered herself asking those same words to different blonde. She responded the same way she had. 

"What ever you want to be" 

Annie rode down the dirt road at lightning speeds. She was being chased by the whole Mexican army, or thats how it felt like. She would kill one and another would come in his place. She was nearing a small town. This was her last obstacle till she crossed the border. She needed to get rid of the men somehow. 

As she rode through the gates of the town she jumped off her horse and the white stallion kept running down the road. She hid near the wall next to the gate. She took out both of her revolvers and was ready to shoot. 

The first two men dropped like flys. Same for  the next few that rode by. She had one bullet in each pistol. She ran across the gate to the other side of the wall. On the other side was a market, most of the towns people were hiding after the first two bullets were fired. She ran through the market and ran past a gun stand. She picked up the first gun she saw and jumped down behind a smaller wall that separated the market from the saloon. 

A man on horse back had been following her through the market and jumped over the wall. Annie aimed and fired right in his eye. The gun was bolt action. Had to make every shot count. 

Couldn't be too hard. 

She crouched behind the wall shooting every man straight in the head. It was like that for 6 long minutes. Soon none rode through. She reloaded her revolvers as she ran down the dirty road out of the town. 

She got out of town and started to whistle for her horse. She ran beside the blonde woman. She jumped on the white horse than rode it down to the border. She could see the river ahead. But the bridge was being lifted for a boat to pass. 

As she rode she began to get shoot at. They were back on her tail. She hit the white horse harder, and harder. They had to get to the bridge. 

The horse reached the bridge and jumped over the gap. When it landed it fell sending Annie to the ground. 

She had made it. She pulled her horse up and jumped up top of her. She was riding in America now. 

Ymir and Historia had went home. Ymir was reading a book as Historia made dinner. The blonde thought about today and yesterday. Ymir was a great shot. What if something happened again and Ymir wasn't near? Could Historia had die yesterday if it wasn't for her quick thinking? Historia walked over to Ymir. 

"Teach me how to shot," it wasn't a question, it was a demand. Ymir perked up. 

"Looking to kill someone?" She asked as she put the book down. Historia shook her head. 

"Just a good skill to know," Ymir thought for a while. "I'll be careful and listen to everything you say," the girl sat next to Ymir and begged. She gave her the most cutest face Ymir has ever seen. 

"We'll start tomorrow after you get done working," she ruffed up the smaller girls hair and went to eat. 

In the papers it told of the Leonhart girl crossing the border into American. As Erwin read the paper, Levi poured another drink for him. It was early in the morning. 

"Look stressed again," Levi sat next to the sheriff. Erwin rubbed his head again. 

"Leonhart is in America, the solider boys are gonna get themselves killed here, and i feel like the Feds will come here asking for Ymir any second now." The man pulled at his hair. Levi took the man's hand. 

"I could help the stress," the smaller man rubbed the sheriffs leg. 

"Levi I don't," the Asian man took his hand and shoved it down the blonde man's pants. The blonde man got up and looked down at Levi. 

"Let's head to your room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are Welcomed:)


	13. Tribe

Everyday for the past week Historia would come home from work and Ymir would teach her how to shoot and read. She loved shooting practice with the tan girl. She would help hold her arms steady and hold her ears when she shot. 

For the past week Erwin has gone back to his old 'quirks' and laid with Levi every night that week. He did help take the stress off the sherif. He hoped the people he protected wouldn't think he was deranged for sleeping with the Asian man. He really did care for all the citizens in Sina. 

It's also been a week sense Annie crossed the border. No one has seen the outlaw riding in America yet. 

For the past week Ymir would carry Historia to her room after dinner when she fell asleep. She would cuddle the small girl in her arms and kiss her cheeks before falling asleep. 

It was now Saturday and Historia had the day off. She watched Ymir pull out her crops and put them in a basket. She than went through  vestibule into the house to clean off the vegetables. 

"Are you going hunting today?" The small blonde asked. Ymir looked back at her. 

"Yes, would you like to come?" She situated the crops down "I don't see you being a person that kills animals." 

"Well I've been practicing all week, and I'd like to help you in some way," Ymir went back to cleaning her food. 

"You don't need to help me if you don't want to," Ymir told the small girl. 

"Just take me," a demand again. Ymir nodded and went to get ready. 

The two took the dogs up the trail while Ymir discussed how to hunt and what to do. They were waking for a hour now and they haven't seen anything. The dogs up their ears up. 

Ymir hurried and crouched to the ground. Historia followed. They saw a deer over in a field,"watch me," the tan girl told the blonde. She pulled her rifle up, waited a few seconds and shot. 

She shot him straight in the head. They both ran up to the deer. When they reached it they found an arrow in his neck as well. Ymir looked down at the hill below them. A tribe. There was many woman and children going about their day. Some prepared food, others were making clothing. She looked over to the children ash they watched the warriors in the tribe. The warriors had their faces and body's painted. 

When the hell they get there? Ymir thought. A young boy, most likely the one that shot the deer too, came up to the top of the hill a greeted them. 

"How" the young man bowed. Ymir was frozen. Historia just looked in confusion. 

"How what?" Historia asked the boy. Ymir rolled her eyes. 

"He's saying hello," Ymir took Historia's hand,"I think we should-," a group of natives started to walk over. Fuck. 

"Hello," they could speak English,"we don't get many visitors," the oldest of the group, most likely the tribe leader, came over and shook their hands. "You all must be tried from walking out here, would you like to come sit and eat?" Historia perked up and held Ymir's hand. She gave her a begging look, Ymir looked to the tribe. As long as they don't ask for her name. Maybe they don't even know. She doubts it. 

They walked the two over to the campfire in the middle of their tribe a little girl came over and handed the two women a stick with meat on it. They began to eat. 

All of the children were mesmerized by Historia. They have most likely never seen a white person up this close. They played with her hair and touched her face. Ymir smiled at the children playing with Historia. They started to paint both of the women's faces in warrior's paint. This reminded her when she was a child, the good times. But they had to leave soon.

She let Historia play with the kids for a few more minutes. She than grabbed her hand picked her up. 

"I'm sorry but we need to go," she started walking with the blonde when she pulled back. 

"Have you all just settled in," she asked the older tribe leader. 

"Yes we have been moving around a lot," he patted on of the kids head,"hopefully we won't need to move again. 

"Sounds great," she pulled Historia along,"we really need to get going." Ymir called for the dogs and they walked next to her. 

"Before you leave," the old man walked up,"what's you names?" Fuck. Just don't- 

"I'm Historia and this is Ymir," she pulled Ymir's arm over. Goddamit. The older man's face changed when he heard the name of the tan girl. He walked over to the women. 

"She's Ymir?" He pointed at the taller woman. Historia hesitated than nodded. The old man walked up the to woman,"are you his daughter?" Historia had no idea what was happening, but it seemed whatever her father had done it was unconscionable to the natives. Ymir slowly nodded. 

Both Ymir and the tribe leader were at a stand still. They both just watched each other. Ymir slowly took steps back. 

"Kill her," the man said calmly. Ymir took Historia's hand and ran down hill with the dogs following the two. Four native warriors ran to the side of the hill and shot down at Ymir with their bows. Two of the arrows hit Ymir's left shoulder. The impact pushed Ymir down and she tumbled down the hill. 

"Ymir!" Historia yelled in fear. Ymir rolled down the bottom of the hill and fell into the river below. Historia ran to her and helped pick her up. 

"If we follow the river we can get near town," Ymir stood up and the two arrows where broken still stuck in her back. Historia helped the tan woman up. 

They walked down the river for a while until they hit the familiar road. The one to their house. 

Historia stumbled into the door with Ymir. She walked her to her room. 

"Historia," the girl looked down,"go get a lot of towels and alcohol." The small blonde ran to the bathroom and grabbed the items. She ran back to the taller tan girl. 

"Okay," Ymir sat with her back to the blonde,"pull it out. Fast." The girl hesitated as she walked up to the taller woman. "There is no way I can clean the wound if it's still stuck in my flesh. I can't even take my shirt off yet," Ymir grabbed Historia's hands. "Just do it." 

Historia looked down at the two arrows stuck in her companion's back. She rubbed her shoulders and grabbed one of the arrows. She started to pull. 

"GODDAMIT!" Yelled the tan woman, it felt like years to Ymir for the girl to rip out the arrow. She sure extra skin has ripped off. The next one had the same feeling. "Now," the woman took off her shirt,"dump the alcohol in," she huffed out. Ymir was bleeding so much. Historia did as she was told. The taller woman cringed at the pain. Historia took the towels and placed them on the girl's wounds. 

Historia started to cry. This was all her fault, if she would have just listen to Ymir she wouldn't be hurt now. Ymir kissed the girl's cheek. 

"I'm sorry," she kissed her once more. 

Historia sat with the wounded woman, "are you gonna explain what just happened?" Ymir smiled and hugged the girl. 

"I guess I owe you that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed


	14. You're So Dark

On February 17th 1896 a native woman gave birth to a beautiful little girl. The girl's father was a black man that was an a freed slave. He joined a native tribe in the woods of Pennsylvania. There he meant a woman, her name was Fritz. She was a daughter of the tribe leader. The man's name was Ymir. 

The two fell in love and spent 6 years in the tribe. In those years they have tried to have a baby with little success. They tried for the 11th time, and they finally succeeded. The man Ymir took great care of his wife while she was pregnant, he would often spoil her and do her work so she was safe. 

The couple named their daughter after the father, Ymir. The small girl had freckles all over her body and she had her fathers yellow eyes. Her skin was a bit darker than the others in the tribe. 

The girl grew up in the tribe for 4 years. Around the forth year, the Fritz's father had died and the tribe had a new leader. 

This leader wanted nothing to do with the African American race. He often through slurs at Ymir and his daughter. He undermined the small group of the other black people with the slurs. All but one had left just after he received the title as leader. Ymir stayed for his wife and daughter. 

The new leader wanted to hinder the families growth. He banished the black man from the tribe. 

The man was away from his wife and daughter for nearly a week. He thought of why the new leader would hate him so much. The new tribe leader was meant to marry Ymir's wife, but than Ymir of course came along and ruined the man's dream. 

Ymir had snuck to the outskirts of the tribe to see his family. He would give her daughter all the love he could for that little amount of time as the girl's mother spoke of what had happened sense he left. 

The tribe leader made advances towards Ymir's wife. This set the man off, he told the native woman that he would think of a plan to take his girls out of the tribe. 

Three days later Ymir came to the tribe leader with money and weapons. In exchange, he would need to have his family back. The tribe leader didn't listen and captured the black man. 

The black man was tied up in a tent with a guard with his back to him. The black man had manage to rip the rope of his hands. He waited for the guard to fall asleep. When the guard did, Ymir slowly snuck up to the sleeping man and grabbed the man's hatchet. He gave one good hit on the man's head, slicing through like butter. 

He started to walk out of the tent killing all the natives he seen. Is was a manslaughter. 

The father soon came to his family's tent with blood dripping down his clothes. They than made their escape into the night. 

"Wait!" Historia interrupted Ymir's story about her life,"what happened to them?!" Ymir laid down and pulled the blonde down with her. 

"Was about to say that darling." 

The legends of the black man had went through almost all of the native tribes. How he singlehandedly kill almost a whole tribe of natives without a sweat. 

The man had moved down south with his family. He settled down Sina, and started to build a huge house for his family. They soon moved in and everything was calm. 

It didn't stay like that. 

Ymir was now 7 years old. She had woke up from a nightmare and started walking to her parents room. When she came out, she noticed the front door was opened. She hurried to her parents room calling her her daddy. 

When she opened the door, she had stepped in something wet. She looked up to see her parents being slaughtered. 

She was in her parents blood. 

A group of warrior natives had tracked the small family down to their house on the outskirts of Sina. The warriors turned back to see the small girl. She tried to run but slipped in the blood. She was now soaked in her mother and fathers blood. 

She ran through the living room to the door and up the road. She ran all night until she fell from exhaustion. She laid on the dirt road. 

Ymir only looked up till she felt something kick her. She looked up to see a man, beside him was a small little blonde girl. 

"What's wrong with you?" Was the man's first words to the tan girl.

Historia held Ymir tight as relived her memories from her childhood. 

Ymir faced discrimination from everyone, whites, natives, and something tells Historia that black people wouldn't want an old outlaw to be near them either. 

"Is this the bed your parents slept in?" Historia asked the tan woman. 

"Yes." 

Historia thought for a bit before she asked her next question,"what happened with you and Annie? What were you?" Ymir started laughing. 

"Me and Annie," she sat up in her bed,"I still don't know." There talk was cut short by hard knocks at the door. 

"Ymir! You need to come down to my office," it was Erwin,"something's going down." 

Historia imminent something bad was gonna happen by the sound of Erwin's voice. 

A few cities down was a border town. A woman walked into a bodega. She looked around the store she stopped and examined the snacks they had. She heard a trigger click. 

"Hands up," said a man behind her. She glanced back to see two men, one had pulled a gun on her. "You have a big bounty on your head, Annie Leonhart, right?" The man had shoved his gun barrel on the girl's back. 

"We could get so much more money if we killed the other people in your gang. That old man may have an even bigger bounty on his head," the blonde perked up when the man mentioned an older one, one that ran in her gang. Did he have information of where the man could be? 

The girl had enough of this guy and kicked his knees out from under him. He fell to the ground and the small woman pulled the gun out of his hand. She kept her eyes on the man on his knees as she shot the other one in the middle of his head. 

She went down and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the man's pocket. She placed one in her mouth and lit it. 

"Got information on the old man," the blonde checked the gun to see if it was loaded. 

"Uh, I," the small woman kicked the man in his chest knocking him down on his back. The small blonde crouched over him. 

"Talk" 

The man swallowed hard, "I heard he was last seen up north." 

"Where," she clicked the gun and shoved it in the man's mouth. He spit the barrel out. 

"On the East, North East!" The man yelled. The blonde nodded and walked out of the store. 

"So I'm not gonna die," he asked himself. 

"Sorry I forgot," she kept looking forward as she shot the man in the head. She called her horse, jumped on and rode off as the sunset.


	15. Government Boys

Over in Washington D.C., sat Nile Dok at his desk writing a paper. He was in one of the many government offices doing his work. He hated his job. All he did was type, that's all. He never got the respect he deserved in his job. And he really hated the business suite he always had to wear as well. 

His boss walked in the office and slammed documents down in front of the man. "You got a new job Dok," said the small man as he sat down next to him. The man was short, black haired, and blue eyed. 

"What's it about?" Nile asked his boss.

"An outlaw," he pulled out a snipe from his pocket and lit it,"Annie Leonheart." Nike noticed the man was more stressed than usual, his youngest daughter had ran away around a month ago. He wasn't sure why the girl would run away, but he didn't know the man's whole family life either. The man smoked more sense his daughter left. And now an outlaw has come up from Mexico into the States, not to mention the war going on. 

"I want you to look at all the documents matching her description and see if there is someone that could 'help' us," the man left Nile to do his work. 

Rod never actually did work, he just made Nike do it. But his daughter did run away recently. The man got to work looking through many documents. 

Near sun down he finally found someone that was linked to the outlaw. Her name was Ymir, couldn't find a last. She lived near the golf of Mexico, well at least that's where her house was built . It was a start, he went to go Telegraph a message to the near by sheriff, Erwin Smith. He would need to leave the next day to find the girl. He walked out of the office into the cold winter night. 

Erwin came back from his time with Levi. He walked into his office to find he had a message on his telegraph. He was surprised, people never use that to send messages. He listened to it and interpreted the sounds. 

"Goddam," the man hurried out of his office onto his horse and up the road to Ymir's house. He knocked on the door hard. 

"What?" The tan woman asked with the blonde tagging at her shirt. 

"We got a problem." 

The rode down the town and walked into his office. He pulled out three cigars and three shot glasses. He lit and poured whiskey into the shot glasses and the cigars. Ymir places the cigar in her mouth. Historia did too than coughed on the smoke. He gave them both drinks. 

"Cigars, whiskey," Ymir sipped on her drink,"you're trying to butter me up, why?" Erwin shook his head and rubbed his forehead. 

"The Feds are coming," Historia looked panicked,"they think you have something to do with Leonhart." Ymir glared at him. 

"Funny joke Erwin," she sipped on her drink more,"I haven't seen her in years. I have nothing to do with her." 

"I know," he started to pull at his hair. They both looked at each other. Ymir reached over and downed Historia's drink and took her cigar. 

"Is someone coming to see me?" She asked as she breathed in the smoke. Smith nodded. 

"A man named Nile, Nile Dok. We've meant before." 

"When's this government boy coming?" She was looking more irritated.

"Soon." Ymir got up and pulled Historia along and walked out the door in a huff. They started walking up to Mud when they heard something coming down the road. 

It was an automobile. It was quite loud. The guy driving parked right up close to her horse. A man with black hair that was shaven on the sides came out. 

"Ymir?" He asked the girl. 

"Who's asking," she knew who he was, but she didn't want to be apart of this. 

"The government," he came over and pulled the girl into the sheriff's office. He saw the blonde. 

"Wait," he stopped pushing Ymir,"you're Rod's youngest." He walked up to the girl and was about to touch him, he was stopped by the tan girl. This guy must know Historia from her last life. Both started at each other waiting for the other to make a move. 

"Hey!" Smith yelled at the two,"get in here, I don't want the people to panicked." They both walked in the office with Historia wrapped in Ymir's arm.

The three walked into the office and sat down. Ymir pulled Historia into her lap to keep away from Nile. 

"Okay," Erwin sat down,"what are you gonna do?" He asked Nile. The man turned to Ymir, it seemed he was confused by Historia's presence but he wasn't the type of man that would mended in others business. Plus he had no idea what Rod's family life was like. 

"You, Ymir, will do my job for me," Ymir narrowed her eyes at the man. 

"What job?" 

"You need to kill Annie Leonhart." Ymir started to squeeze Historia's hips hard at the sound of that name. Ymir had still not told Historia what happened with Annie. 

"Why would I do this?" Nile smirked at what she had said. 

"Because the government is taking your land until you do so," Ymir irked. Historia looked to all three of them. 

"I'm coming if you go," Historia said quietly. Ymir looked at the girl in her lap in disbelief. 

"No you're not," 

"Yes I AM," she she yelled back in Ymir's face. "You're the only family I have now, and I'm not going to let you leave without me!" Historia got up from Ymir and walked out. Ymir followed along with Nile at her heels. Erwin noticed the small girls growing confidence, both girls helped each other in different ways. 

Both girls hopped on of their horse about to leave. "I'll show up tomorrow at you're house to give you more details," Ymir made Mud kick up dust at Nile before she rode off into the night with the small blonde hugging her. 

"Are you gonna tell me about Annie?" The small girl whispered into her back. 

"Why the hell not. You are stubborn, you'd figure out soon." They rode to their house for their last sleep in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to say, I go a college prep art school. That means I have a fuckton of shit to do. So Beautiful Losers may take a bit, or a lot longer to get out. They are not on hiatus and I'm not gonna stop making these. I'm just a bit busy.


	16. One for the Road

Historia and Ymir went home to have a few more hours of sleep. They both walked into Ymir's room and slept in the bed. They didn't talk to each other. The tan woman was angry about  this Annie situation. 

****************************************

Historia woke up when the sun started to rise. She started to feel weird and hot. Ymir's hands wondered down her stomach and rubbed her there. The other was close to her chest, and she didn't wear a bra to bed. She rolled over to meet Ymir's eyes. She was still sleeping though, she had no idea where her hands were. Historia rest her head on the the than woman's shoulder. Ymir's hand rubbed more, Historia heated up more too. She bit her lips to not make a sound. She really liked the feelings Ymir was giving her, and didn't want to wake her up. 

Historia couldn't hold it and moaned softly into Ymir's ear. Her lips touched the tan girls ear. Ymir opened her eyes to see the blonde moaning in her. That was her biggest turn on. 

Ymir pulled the blonde up on top of her hips. Historia looked down at her flustered. Her face was red and her hair sticked to her face. Historia wore a one of Ymir's button down and only underwear, the tan woman cupped the blonde's behind. Historia blushed harder and laid down on Ymir's chest. She softly moaned in Ymir's ear. 

"Ymir," Historia took the tan woman's large hands,"you can touch me." She sat up again and pulled Ymir's hands to her thighs. The tan woman couldn't handle it anymore. She knows she shouldn't. 

Ymir pushed Historia up and pinned her on the bed. She began Kiss at her chest and up her neck. Historia began to moan louder making Ymir want her more. 

Historia started to grow more confident and she pulled Ymir down. She than rolled over to be on top of Ymir. Before their fun could keep on going, there was a knock at the door. 

Historia went frozen and turned red. Ymir pulled the girl off of her and walked to the door. 

"Oh my favorite asshole," Ymir opened up the door to see Nile. He walked past Ymir and sat down at the kitchen table. He saw a flustered Historia cooking breakfast. Her hair was messed up and stuck to her face, her face was bushed too. Nile looked to Ymir than the blonde. 

"Why would you run away and come to live with this red outlaw?" He asked with venom in his voice. Historia walked over and placed three plates down and gave dogs scraps. 

"She's really good in bed," Historia sat down and glanced at Ymir's shocked expression,"better than any man I've been with." Historia was just trying to get the man to shut up, she had never been with anyone and was tried of Nile. 

"Get on with why you're here," Ymir slurred out still red in the face. 

"Annie's been going north," Nile ate his meat,"we don't know where she's going but she will probably still be going North." 

"Where is she now?" 

"We heard of someone matching her description last night in Louisiana," Historia perked up, just a bit ago she came across the border. She was also going east. 

"What's she doing?" 

"We aren't sure, some people said that she asked of a man," Ymir shook her head. She must know who she's looking for. 

"What if I don't kill her?" Nile smirked at her. 

"Well we will take your land until you do, and if you never do kill her, we will kill you," he finished his meal. "I want you on the road by noon," Nile walked out of their house. 

It was now 11 am. Ymir had given the Lake and Spit to Erwin for him to take care of. They packed Mud with extra clothes, food, and weapons. Ymir let Historia have a revolver, she told her not to use it unless she needed to kill someone. 

They were ready. Both jumped up top Mud and rode to find Annie. Historia held Ymir as they rode. 

"Are you going to tell me about you and Annie?" Historia asked Ymir. 

"Me and Annie," Ymir shook her head and smirked,"were do I begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may give you guys another chapter soon. I haven't been able to write a lot since my art homework takes a long time. But I still got a lot of these chapters. 
> 
> Also it is a short one, so I may post another tonight.


	17. I Want to Hold Your Hand

"Annie," a tan freckled girl huffed out as she leaned on a wall in an alleyway. The two were in an old Mexican town, not a lot going on. Annie was sure no one would hear them. 

Annie shoved her hand down Ymir's pants harder as she bit and lick the tan girl's ear. It was hard for Ymir to stand, she tried to hold herself up. Annie was rougher than usual, she was hurt. They both were hurt. The man that took care of them left them a week ago and Ymir was on her own for a second time. 

Ymir started to fall to the ground, her legs started to shake and fail her. Annie came down with her and bit her neck. She started to undo Ymir's buttons on her shirt. She than licked from her waist band to her throat. Ymir couldn't stop moaning. 

Annie unbutton her pants to rub herself. They both moaned in each other's mouths while they kissed. 

The two came at the same time. Ymir rocked herself on Annie's hand while the blonde grunted and watched her. Ymir is sure someone had to hear her yell. 

The two girls have traveled together since they were young. The man she had found brought her along with Annie. 

"Happy early birthday," Annie whispered in Ymir's ear and pulled her up. That's right, she would be 15 tomorrow. The two girls walked into the towns bar and sat down. 

A familiar Mexican man was behind the bar,"hello girls," he began to pour them drinks. He looked around the bar in confusion. "Where's the old guy?" The group had come here often after a long days work of stealing and killing. It was odd to see the two with out the old man. 

"He left," Annie took her drink and started to sip on it. 

"What?" The man was shocked,"how can you all be the Titans with out the Beast Titan?!" 

"Zeke left," Ymir finally spoke up,"he just left, that's all." 

"The man acted like you two were his daughters," that statement was awkward for what had just happened in the alley way. 

"Obviously he didn't think that," Annie finished her drink. Annie took Ymir's hand,"but we will always be together, causing trouble." 

***************************************

The next day Ymir woke up naked to find no Annie. She hurried to get dressed. She ran out of their room and collided with the blonde she was looking for. 

"You scared me shitless," Ymir balanced herself. Annie held out a red bandanna, the blonde was wearing one too. 

"We are a new group," she went and started to tie the bandanna around her neck,"we don't need Zeke." 

*****************************************

Ymir held the red bandanna as she told Historia her story. They were nearing a small town on the border of Texas and Louisiana. Historia felt jealous of their old relationship, she wanted Ymir to herself. It looked like Ymir still hadn't gotten over Annie fully. But not in a romantic way, more of Ymir didn't believe something. 

"What happened to you guys?" Historia asked tiredly. 

"You'll find out," Ymir stopped at the small town. The two walked into the town bar. 

"One room," Ymir told the bartender. The man handed Ymir a key and they walked up to their room. They settled their things in and went back down to the bar. Ymir looked like she desperately needed a drink. 

Ymir went to sit at the bar. Historia didn't like to drink so she walked around. She saw a poker game happening and she went over to watch. 

"Hey girly," and blonde boy said,"what are you doing." 

"Just watching the game," the men may know something about Annie. "Have you guys heard of Annie Leonhart?" She sat down on a couch near the poker table. 

"Yeah," and old man stared to talk,"she's been asking were an old guy is. She's been heading North East." 

"She's been killing too," the blonde boy said. Annie must be looking for Zeke now, that's the only thing she could think of. 

"Who are you here with Darling?" The old man said. 

"Oh im with-," Historia turned to Ymir to see her with three other woman. They were touching her and whispering to her. Historia was red in anger. She walked up to the four of them. 

One girl with brown hair was in between Ymir's legs rubbing her chest and shoulders. The black hair girl siting on Ymir's right leg and touched her thighs, and one red head was behind her touching her head. 

"Ymir!" Historia yelled at Ymir. The small girl saw 6 empty shot glasses on the table. Ymir must be really upset with this job. 

"Yes," Ymir slurred out. Historia took Ymir's hand and pulled her over away from the whores. How was Ymir such a whore magnet? Well she was hot, but so many? Historia thought to herself. She pushed Ymir down on a couch and sat in between her legs. She took Ymir's hand and placed them on her chest. 

"You can touch me," she whispered in the tan woman's ear,"but I'm the only person you can touch." Ymir really liked being told what to do. "Now take me upstairs," Historia licked Ymir's ear when she said that. 

The tan girl picked up the blonde, the whole bar was watching them as they walked up the stairs into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy 


	18. Lovers Who Wander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: hot, smutty, smut

Ymir held Historia as she jogged up the stairs with the small girl. Historia started to kiss the tan woman's neck as they neared closer to their bedroom.

Ymir threw the girl on the bed, she heard a giggle come from her. She began to climb on top of the smaller girl. Historia pulled at Ymir's shirt and kissed her, there mouths moved in tandem with each other's. The blonde started to push her tongue into the tan girls mouth, a moan emerged from the taller girl. Ymir slowly started to unbutton her companion's shirt. 

She watched as Historia bite her lips as she ran her hand down her torso. The blonde couldn't take the woman's teasing. Historia was begging Ymir with her eyes, the tan woman went down to her stomach and breathed on her. The blonde started to squirm under her. 

Her tongue than touched the bottom on the blonde's stomach and moved up. Historia pulled Ymir's hair as she traveled up her torso. Ymir stopped when she hit her bra, she than brushed her mouth where the hem of the bra and her skin meant. 

Historia started to grab at her breast than pulled Ymir up near her chest. 

"Take it off," she begged Ymir. The tan woman had no hesitation as she pulled of the fabric coving her blonde's breast. When she finally took it off, she saw the her perky breasts, they were a nice size, not too big and not too little. The girls nipples were hard, Ymir noticed and rolled the girl's nipples with her fingers. Historia couldn't keep quiet anymore. She moaned loudly in the room. Ymir wanted to hear more of that angelic sound. 

Ymir climb up to the girl more and moved her head down to graze Historia's left nipple with her mouth. When she heard the sounds from the girl grow louder, she sloppy licked the nipple harder. 

Ymir's mouth worked on the left nipple as her hand massaged the right. Historia squirmed as she rubbed her legs together, she needed some type of friction in her, sensitive area. Historia began to whimper and the tan woman noticed. She stopped her massaging and licking to look at the girl. She noticed the way her legs moved. 

"You want me to touch you there darling?" She whispered to the girl,"there will be no turning back." Historia took the tan girl by the hair and pulled her down. 

"Yes," she huffed out. Ymir went to work on taking off the girl's skirt. She slid it off with ease, the only thing stopping the small girl from being full nude was her pink panties. 

Her panties were wet, almost soaked, she's happy she had that, 'influence' on Historia. 

"Why are you just looking at me," Historia grew embarrassed from Ymir's stares. "Why aren't any of your clothes off?" The small girl questioned. 

"I suppose it's not fair," Ymir began to pull off her shirt slowly, Historia mouth began to turn dry. She pulled the shirt over her and Historia saw her toned body once again. Ymir's bra was bandages wrapped around her. She started to unwrap the bandages. Historia saw the scars still on her shoulders from the mountain lion fight, she still had them on her face too. It fit Ymir, made her look, hotter in Historia opinion. 

The bandages were off and Historia saw Ymir's chest, she was flat, she knew that, but she still enjoyed looking at them. 

"Is this better?" She pinned Historia to the bed again, ready to be her first. Historia nodded flustered as while ran her hand down her stomach on to her panties. She lightly pushed and heard the her yell. Ymir is sure the whole bar could hear them. 

She rubbed the girl though her panties with two fingers for a while. The blonde started to whine and beg harder, Ymir thought it was the time now. 

The tan woman began to pull down Historia soaked pink panties. She than pushed herself on her knees to take in all of Historia. She looked to her beautiful flushed face, down to her perky breasts, they had hickeys forming on them. And now down to her tight little lady bits. Before she went to touch the girl, she first placed her tongue on the top on her vagina, the part in between her stomach and pussy, and traveled all the way up to her throat. 

The girl under her shook in pleasure. 

"Ymir can you just do it?" The small girl asked. 

"What do you want me to do?" Ymir wanted to hear the sweet, incident, blonde girl say it. 

"Can you," the girl looked away from Ymir's gaze,"touch me down there." 

"Down where?" Ymir was having too much fun. 

"My vagina touch it please," Ymir didn't know what she loved most, to be submissive to Annie, or dominant to Historia. 

Ymir did as she was told and first stuck one finger inside her. The girl was screaming her name. She than added one more. The blonde began to buck her hips up at Ymir's hand. With both fingers inside her, she rubbed the girl's clit.

Historia groaned hard and loud, she yelled her companion's name out numerous times now. She started to feel on the edge of this pleasure. She lost all control on her hips and bucked her hips into Ymir's hand. Her climax was coming close. 

"Ymir!" Historia yelled out as she came on the tan girls hand. Historia was now hazy, her eyes were half opened, she was high in the sky now. Ymir came up and licked her fingers that was inside her. 

"You taste good," Ymir pulled the girl into an embrace and inhaled her sex sent. She than began to fall asleep with her lover's eyes already closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed. Hoping to get out a new chapter of Beautiful Losers soon.


	19. Hunters

While the two lovers slept, over in Boston was a man cleaning his rifle. The gun was a musket with etchings on the barrel and butt. The man was a known fiend, he was corrupted with depravity. 

The man sat in a church with a chorus singing a biblical song. The group of sopranos started singing as the man got up from his set. He walked over to another man in a set, placed his gun up. His gun was on the man's forehead, than he shot. The blood of the man plastered the old man and his church set. 

The man started to reload his musket as he walked out. The people were baffled at what they saw, they stared at the old man as if he just performed levitation. He turned back before he walked out the door. 

"Me and that man didn't have a suave argument," he walked out,"hopefully you kind people will be better than him." 

*****************************************

Annie slept that night in barn near a small town. She was nearing closer to Zeke everyday. Her sleeping arrangements weren't conventional in the slightest, vermin ran around her making her feel on edge. She could kill a man, but she couldn't handle rats. 

The towns she went to gave her a patent title. It wasn't one she liked, she knew she was a known criminal,  but every town she went to they shun her to the outskirts of the town. They looked at her as if she came from the abyss. 

Her criminal longevity gave her man disadvantages in her life. But she never regrets her time with Zeke or Ymir. Ymir, haven't seen her in a long time, Annie thought, she most likely hates the blonde woman for what she did. She hopes Ymir found a better life as she falls to sleep. 

Annie woke up to cinder falling down on her. She couldn't breathe, smoke surrounded the blonde. The barn she was in was on fire. 

"Son of a whore," Annie whispered as she ran herself into the barn doors that were locked. The farmer that owned the barn most likely woke up and saw her horse. He was trying to immolate the barn introducer he found. 

Wait, why would a farmer burn down his own barn? Even if she is in it, it's his barn. Annie hit the door harder, she could feel her right arm burning from the flames. She finally busted through the barn door and fell on the ground. She looked up to see the end of a gun barrel. 

"Get up now!" A with black hair and a cowboy hat yelled. Annie slowly got up as two more men came from the other sides of the barn. He put her hands up in the air. 

"She's worth a lot alive," a younger blonde boy said to the others. 

"I may just be easier to kill her hear though," he stuck his shotgun barrel back in her face. The two narrowed eyes,"guys go get the horses, I'll watch her." The men went to the back of the barn, leaving the two there alone. 

"You're a bitch to find, but worth a lot," the black haired man told her. She just kept looking into his eyes. "Got nothing to say," he bumped her forehead with his barrel. In a flash she bent down to the ground and kicked up to the gun, sending it to the air and down to the ground. Annie kicked the man's legs and ran for the gun, but the black haired man grabbed her legs making her fall. 

The men at the back of the barn heard one gun shot. They both looked at each other and pulled out their revolvers. One walked to the right side of the barn and the other went left. The men walked slowly to the front of the barn. 

The blonde boy came to the front to find nothing, he looked to his right were his friend should be coming, but there was nothing. He hesitated as he walked over the the right side of the barn. He rounded the corner. 

The blonde boy didn't see Annie Leonhart, but he did see his friend dead on the ground with his neck slit. He stared for a moment before he ran the other way. 

The other way was the blonde outlaw with a knife that collided with his throat. He held his neck as he fell to his knees and looking up at Annie begging for any kind of help. 

Annie simply pulled her foot up and pushed the man's chest making him fall back. She looked to the barn and saw the fire was spreading. She found her white horse near the entrance of the farm. She rode off into the early morning with the flames behind her.

*****************************************

Ymir and Historia finally got up from their long sleep. The two started to pack up the little clothes that they pulled out of their suitcase. Historia decided he would were that tan girl's yellow brownish button down, instead of putting on her own clothes. 

Ymir smiled at her lover and pulled on a grey long sleeved. The two decided to walk around town before going on the road.

They walked into and old general shop with many nick nacks. When they walked in, Historia's eyes caught on an old belt. The belt had a buckle with a large 'H' on it. It also looked to be sliver, she really liked the look of the belt. Ymir took notice when she looked to the belt, and when she glazed at the soap. Historia probably didn't have a good bath in a long time, and Ymir didn't have really nice smelling soap like this store had. Ymir than remembered the blonde's birthday was coming up soon. 

"Historia," she pulled the blonde out towards the door,"why don't you got get the horse. I'll come it a second." Historia nodded and ran over to their black horse. 

A few minutes later, Historia came riding up to the store on Mud. Ymir put one more of their suitcases on him. He than got up and took the rigs. 

"What'd you do?" Historia asked as she wrapped her hands around Ymir. 

"You'll see"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi, any thoughts on Zeke?


	20. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas starts today. Also happy Halloween

Annie rode her horse on the dirt rode. The heat from the south was now turning cold as she rode north. She was getting worried, bounty hunters had found out where she was, she could take on a lot of men, but what if they tried to ambush her? How many could there be after her? 

Leonhart rode into a forest, it was a dark thick forest, it put her on edge. Everything seemed a bit too quiet, she didn't ride as fast, she tried to stay a bit more quiet. 

The blonde could see the light at the end of the road. The tree line stopped  and looked it went to a field.

But Annie couldn't look long before her face hit the ground. She had blood over her, but it wasn't her's. The white stallion had been shoot in the head. 

Annie got up and ran back to the forest. She jumped into the thick brush, nearly getting shot. The blonde sneak around the bushes to get a look at her new targets. 

She saw three men on the right side of the forest entrance with guns poking at the shrubs. Two others were on the left, closest to her. They had to see her ran on this side. 

The two men were coming closer to her. She had to think fast. She touched her hand to the ground to find a rock. When she did, she through it away from her, and pulled out a knife and her revolver. The two men turned at the sound of the rock hitting the ground. 

Annie crouched and walked quickly to the closet man. She wrapped her arm around neck to his mouth than slit the man's throat. 

His friend looked back to have a knife thrown into his head. Annie didn't have anytime to get the knife before the other three started shootings at her. She ran back to the forest, before she made it a bullet ripped through her left calf. This caused her to trip and fall into the forest, luckily she fell into a trench. She had six bullet in her gun, a full round. 

Leonhart was playing the waiting game. The men knew where she was, well for the most part. She was shot, she shouldn't get up. 

She heard two foot steps run into the bush. But everything was now quite. She could no longer hear them. Annie slowly lied down flat in the trench. When her back was to the ground, she looked up. There was a large man looking into the thick forest searching for her. 

Annie pulled her gun out, the large man looked down and went to yell for his friend, but Annie's bullet stopped him. The large man fell on her and blood poured out of his head on to her body. His friend came to have the same fate. 

Annie was covered in the bounty hunter's blood. She managed to pull the large man off her. She than heard the sound of a horse running, she looked up to find the last man riding away. 

Coward. 

Annie pushed herself up to her feet. She began to put pressure on her left leg, when she did blood spilled out her wound and down. She had to keep going, keep walking. 

She was covered in blood. 

Blood was everywhere. 

*****************************************

That's what Historia saw when she went to the outhouse to use the bathroom. She was shocked at what she saw.

Was she dying? 

"Ymir!" She pulled her skirt back up and ran out of the bathroom. Tears started to fill her eyes. 

Ymir was in a gun shop talking to the owner about lowering his prices, when Historia ran in and wrapped her arms around her. 

"Ymir I'm dying!" She screamed in the tan girl's back. Ymir turned back to look at her little blonde. 

"What's wrong?" Ymir than went to her knees and looked up at her. 

"I went to the bathroom and I was bleeding," Ymir rubbed her tears away. 

"Where?" 

"My lady spot," Ymir looked up to her and began to blush remembering than old gunsmith's presence. "Wait? Is this normal when people have intercourse?" Ymir turned completely red and got up to pull Historia way,"did you do this?! Did you do something wrong when you were touching me?!" Historia was making a big scene. And her talking about her body didn't help people from staring. 

"Historia be quiet," Ymir went to pull her into the small motel/bar that they were sleeping in that night. 

"Ymir did you touch me wrong?!" Historia kept yelling in fear. Ymir couldn't be mad at her, she didn't know what was happening to her body. 

"I'd like to touch her wrong," a young man said to one of his friends at the bar. Ymir growled and pulled her to their room. 

When they were in there, Historia began to hit on the taller girl's chest,"what did you do?!" Ymir sat her down on the bed, and pulled a chair for her to sit. 

"Historia you are on your period," Ymir told her up front. 

"Well what's that?" Historia was confused but still a bit mad, she really believed the sex her and Ymir had caused this. 

"It means you bleed every month." 

"Why?" 

Here we go, had to have the sex talk with a girl she already had sex with. "It's how you would be become pregnant. You need to have sex though," Historia now had a worried look on her face. 

"Will I have your baby?" Ymir wanted to laugh, but Historia truly didn't know. 

"No," Ymir than got up and sat with her blonde,"you can only get pregnant by a man." Historia went to grab Ymir's hand. The tall woman than fell back into the bed. 

"I don't want a man's baby," she climbed on top of Ymir's chest to lay down. "I want your baby." Ymir was surprised at what she heard. 

"You want to have a baby with me?" 

"Not now," Historia began to cuddle up with Ymir more,"but I do." 

Ymir smiled, than went to sleep with Historia in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved by yours truly


	21. Horse Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Demons, it's me, ya boy

Two days had past since Annie had lost her white stallion, she was a beauty too. Annie wanted bury the great horse, but if she was being tailed she needed to keep on moving. 

She was covered in dried blood, she hadn't eaten for two days now, but she knew the next town had to be close. Her situation reminded her of Ymir when her and Zeke first found her. Ymir, what great memories. 

Two girls ran out of a border town bank. It was on cost of the Gulf of Mexico. These two girls had been stealing from this town for a while, walk into a store and 'borrowed' a few things. But now it was time to for a bigger game. 

First came a blonde girl wearing a sombrero, poncho, and a bag around her shoulder. The second wore a cowboy hat, freckles and two more bags around her shoulders. 

The girls ran to their horse that were tied across the street. The smaller one got on while the taller one started to tie the bags to the horse. They started to ride the white horse out of town. On their tails was a large blonde man with two other men. 

The men were fast, but the white stallion was faster. The two girls were about to lose the men. But than came something that would change everything. 

A bullet. 

It went right into the hip of the freckled one. She let go of the blonde to whole her wound. The bullet had frightened the white horse and she jumped on her back legs sending the taller girl to fall off and roll down the road. 

The small one stopped the horse and looked back to her friend. She was in so much pain. The big blonde man had stopped his horse and scooped up the freckled girl, but the other taller man kept coming for her. 

The freckled girl gave a painful look as her blonde companion looked forward, and kept riding. 

Ymir had a stern look on her face as she relived the memory. The one that changed everything. It was hard for Ymir to trust people, but she always did have a soft spot for blondes. 

Historia had her arms wrapped tightly around Ymir as she went off to sleep. The sun was going down making the sun have a golden glow in the sky. The next town was coming up soon. They are in West Virginia now, hopefully getting close to were the blonde outlaw is. 

Ymir rode on the dirt track, until she saw a figure. The person appeared to have a limp. They maybe bad news, Ymir thought. Not use in getting shot now. When Ymir rode past, she swore she saw blue crystal eyes she had seen in her past. 

No 

She is just tired. 

It's No one important. 

The two had reached the town before sun down. This town was quite small, a bar, one general store, and two homes. The two women walked into the bar, hoping to see that it was also an Inn. 

Ymir noticed many men in the bar. It was odd that there was barely anything in the town but so many people in the bar. The taller girl pulled the smaller one to the front of the bar and sat down. 

"Drink?" 

"One vodka." 

"Juice pleas." 

The bartender nodded and went to work on the drinks. Ymir glanced back at the men arm wrestling behind the two. 

"What's the company?" Ymir asked the old man. 

"You don't know?" He asked and handed them their drinks,"bounty hunters looking for Leonhart." Ymir scuffed. 

"Isn't she way far north?" 

"No, the last time we heard of a massacre was down at the border of Tennessee and Virginia." Ymir stared at the man, no it was more like she was looking through him. Had she past Annie? 

Just as that through hit her mind, there was a yell outside the bar. Ymir and the other bounty hunters ran out with Historia behind her. 

What she saw was a phenomenon, a myth, a legend. 

What she saw was Annie Leonhart. 

The woman was covered in blood, wearing her poncho and sombrero. The small blonde was pulling on the rings on a horse that belonged to a brown haired woman. 

One of the men next to Ymir pulled his gun out to shot. The tan woman hit the man's hand making him drop the gun. Annie looked up from the sound. 

The two locked eyes. 

Annie let go of the rope and the woman took her horse and ran off. 

"Well," Ymir said,"didn't think I'd be seeing that huge beezer in a long time." Ymir started to walk down to Annie. "Look at you," Ymir flicked the girl's hat,"you look defeated. It's a pug ugly look on you. Stealing horses, the fuck kind of outlaw are you?" Annie had no words to say, she just kept looking up at Ymir. 

Ymir started to pull out her gun, she pointed it at Annie. 

"What are you doing Leonhart?" Ymir seemed to have a hint of hurt in her eyes. She didn't want to pull the tigger. Not at all. Even after leaving her, her only family left. She still couldn't do it, not now. 

Annie looked down to the dirt ground and began to speak.

"Ymir, I know why you are here. This may sound pathetic, desperate even," Annie slowly started to lift herself up,"pleas I'm begging you don't kill me. I know I'm a selfish asshole that left you to die, but pleas do one thing for me."

"Help me find Zeke," Annie fell back down and bent over. Ymir could hear that Annie started to cry. This was nothing like her, she was cold hearted, evil, she was a fiend. 

But at the sight of Ymir she crumbled. 

"You can kill me, take me to Feds, whatever your job is," she gave one pleading look to Ymir,"pleas help me find answers first." Everything was slight, no one moved, but she finally felt Historia behind her. 

Ymir still had the gun pointed at her. Her hand twitched. How could she kill her? Even though she's a bitch, how could Ymir just kill her like she never meant anything to her? 

Ymir shot. 

She shoot the man behind her reaching for his gun. She didn't kill him, only hit his hand. Annie eyes were wide open as she heard he sound. Ymir pulled her up, and she joked. 

"Why the fuck not, have nothing better to do." That's what Ymir told herself at least. That she had nothing better to do. But that was farthest from the truth. 

Beezer- nose  
Pug Ugly- very ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them some comments. Hopefully I can write more of this and Beautiful Losers when I get off for Thanksgiving


	22. Long Time No See

The group of girls walked back into the saloon. Annie's hurt face turned back into her stone cold one. She still had a hint of confusion in her look. 

Ymir sat down at the stool in the front of the bar. Next was Historia, than Annie sat down beside her. The tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Ymir stared straight while Annie looked to the floor. 

The bounty hunters sat down as well, but was still on edge. They didn't try to get their gun again, not since Ymir hit the first man. 

"Umm I guess you'll all want a room," the old bartender came over with a cup of water that Annie gulped down in one go. None of the other woman answered so Historia spoke up. 

"Yes sir, do you have any?" 

"Yes we have one small one left, its behind the bar, in that hallway," the man gestured to the door on the right of the bar. "There are only two small beds though." 

"That's fine," Historia stood up and walked to the front door,"ill just go get our stuff from the horse." Historia told the two women awkwardly, she than walked out. 

Annie, still looking at the ground, started to speak up,"I got shot." Ymir gave her a small glance. 

"I saw," Ymir sipped on her drink more. Annie finally looked to Ymir. 

"You have new scars too," Annie was speaking about the three Cat scratches that went down her face. 

"I know." Annie than faced Ymir. 

"Who is that girl?" Ymir locked eyes with Annie. "I don't mean to sound rude. But what is she to you?" Ymir looked back to her drink and didn't answer. 

"Is she like me? How we were?" The blonde outlaw asked the tan one. 

Ymir stared in Annie's eyes for what seemed like an years to the blonde woman. The tan woman gave the blonde the most coldest stare as she thought about the question. She finally came up with her answer. 

"No," she penetrated Annie with her gaze,"she's nothing like you, ‘tis why I like her so much. She's a whole barrel better than you'll ever be." Ymir got up and walked out the front door to help Historia with their supplies. Annie went to follow but fell when her leg failed her. 

The sound made Ymir look back and she rolled her eyes and sighed. The tan girl than walked over the the fallen woman and took her arm to wrap around her neck and started to walk over the their room. 

Annie realize that Ymir has always been there for her, she still is. But Annie ran away, In fear of what would happen to her if she had gotten caught. But Ymir never cared what happened. 

The two walked into a small room that had two twin sized beds. One was on the left side and the other was on the right. The room didn't have a lot in it. But it had one painting on the wall in front of them. It looked to be cowboys running from the law, one cowboy had their friend on their back carrying them. 

Ironic. 

Ymir sat Annie down on the right bed. She than sat down on the left one and locked eyes with Annie. The two sat staring at each other for a while until Historia fell through the door with many bags in her arms. Ymir got up and took many of the supplies and put them in the corner of the room. She than sat back down with Historia standing up in the middle of the room. 

"Historia," Ymir looked up to the small blonde,"ask the owner if he has any medical supplies we could use." Ymir than got up from her spot and bent down to look at Annie's wounds. 

"Are you sure you can do it?" Annie asked the tall woman. 

"It'd be like duck soup," she started to roll up Annie's left pant leg, "the bullet came out of your leg." Ymir pointed to the exit wound. 

Historia watch the two's interaction. She couldn't help but have a weird felling in her chest. It felt as if an elephant had sat down on her. She walked out to get the supplies.

When Historia left, Ymir started to dab Annie's wounds with an old cloth. Annie looked down the Ymir. 

Ymir felt arms wrap around her neck and pull her to the blonde outlaw. 

"I'm sorry," Annie whispered in Ymir's shoulder. 

Annie's hug felt familiar, like when you smell something and it brings you back to your childhood. Ymir didn't wrap her hands around Annie, but she didn't pull away. 

Ymir was not turned on or anything by the touch of Annie. Her and the blonde outlaw where not just people that sometimes fucked each other. This may sound odd, but they were more like family, sisters. They were outlaws to the end. 

Ymir pulled back when she heard the door open. Historia walked through with bandages, alcohols, and pills. She had a hurt look on her face but hid it with a smile. 

The tan woman took the supplies and started to clean her wounds. Historia started to to change into one of Ymir's shirts and climbed into the other bed. She watched Ymir finish cleaning the outlaw's wound. 

Historia wasn't sure if she should feel worried about Annie. Does Annie want to take Ymir away from her? Would Ymir go back to Annie? Historia didn't know what to feel. The two were once lovers, but now she doesn't know who they feel about each other. 

When Ymir was done she pulled off her pants and button down to show a wife beater and white boxers. She than climbed in with Historia after turning off the light. 

Historia pushed herself up and laid on Ymir's chest. She faced Annie's side of the room. The outlaw was staring up at the ceiling. She than turned over feeling Historia looking at her. The two blondes locked eyes. 

Historia gave her the coldest look she could pull, but Annie had a meaner colder look. Historia didn't give up though. 

Ymir opened one eye felling Historia tense herself up. She saw that both blondes were mean mugging each other. Ymir held on to Historia's hips and pushed her over off of her body to the left of her. Ymir than rolled over so she faced Historia. 

The small blonde still faced Annie, but now Ymir was in her way. 

Ymir came down and gave her little blonde a kiss than pushed her head into the crook of Historia's neck. 

Historia understood what Ymir was doing. She snuggled into Ymir than fell asleep. 

Duck Soup- easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO guys, it’s ya boy. So I’m planning to make a few new chapters of Beautiful Losers, and this over the Christmas Break. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram if you’d like. @_Abigail_Whittington_ 
> 
> How’d you guys like this chapter. I’m actually editing now so that’s nice.


	23. Awkward

Ymir woke up to the sun hitting her face. She looked over to Annie, the girl was still asleep. Ymir was still very tired but she needed to clean her bandages again. 

Ymir pulled Historia off of her and walked over to Annie's bed. She lightly hit the girl with her leg,"I need to change your bandages," She growled and got up. Ymir bent down to lift her pants leg up but was hit with an awful smell. 

"Jesus Christ Annie! When was the last time you showered?!" The outlaw shrugged and Ymir pulled away from her. "Go ask if you can use the owners shower." Annie slowly got up and walked out the door, growling. 

Ymir laid back in her bed with Historia to try and get some more sleep before her long day would start. The cowboy felt very stressed out by their new member to their little gang. 

She turned her head to look at Historia. The girl wore one of Ymir's many button down white shirt to bed, her chest slowly rose up and down when she breathed. The girl's shirt had been unbutton three button as she slept. Her shirt came down to her mid thigh. The rising sun hit off her pale skin, making her glow. She looked like an angel. 

The tan woman had not noticed that her hand traveled down to her mid section. She graced her bottom stomach with her fingers, teasing herself. 

Ymir than pushed her hand lower into her pants. She teases herself as she watches Historia intensely. 

She than pushed her fingers inside herself. She goes slowly, in and out. The tan woman starts to bite her lip hard, eyes still on Historia. 

The small blonde starts to stir in her sleep. She opens her eyes feeling movement and eyes on her. She opens her eyes wide to see Ymir with her hand down her pants. The two women's eyes lock on each other. 

Ymir doesn't look away as she goes faster. Historia is flustered but keeps looking at her tan companion. 

After a few minutes of watching the taller girl, Historia places her hand on her chest and stokes her down to her waist band. Ymir than shakes in pleasure, feeling the smaller girl's hands on her body. 

Historia touches the arm that has the hand going inside Ymir's boxers. She grazed her skin than moves down her arm to her hand. Historia than pushed her hand down her arm into the boxers to meet the tan hand. 

The blonde feels Ymir's hand movements. She than touches the top of Ymir's sensitive parts. The taller girl shutters at the feeling. Historia moves her head to rest on freckled shoulders. 

Historia shoves Ymir's hand away and mimics the movements she was doing to herself. The blonde can feel the girl's hot spot and pushes two fingers in the girl. 

Ymir has a death grip on the small twin sized bed. The blonde finds it funny how smooth the tall girl acts, but than crumbles in the small blonde's hand. 

Historia takes her thumb and touches the tan woman's numb. The touch made Ymir moan loudly into the room. The freckled woman than wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde and hump into Historia's hand. 

The blonde started to move harder and faster as Ymir rode her hand. The tan girl started to feel herself about to come. 

Ymir's whole body started to shake as pleasure overwhelmed her. Historia caught her lips as she came. Ymir moaned loudly into Historia's mouth. 

Ymir rolled on her back with a huff and wiped her sweaty forehead. She lazily smiled at the blonde. 

Another blonde than walked through the bedroom door. Annie was now clean and nice smelling. The smell of sex hit the outlaw. She stared down at the two lovers in the left bed. Ymir caught her gaze, the two had a stare down. 

Ymir won the stare off when Annie looked away and fell into the bed. She turned to face the wall, Ymir noticed that the bullet wound was still bleeding a bit. 

"I'll go find a needle and string," Ymir stood up and walked out of the awkward room, still in her sleeping clothes. 

Now left was the blondes. 

Annie went to turn on her back, but than felt pain go through her leg. She hissed than looked over to Historia. 

"Hey, Ymir's rib," Historia glared at her "get me a drink to soothe the pain, yeah?" 

"I'm not Ymir's wife,and I have a name," Historia only turned around not to face her. 

"Come on, I'm hurting here," the pain was getting worse. 

"Guess you're just gonna need to pocket it," Ymir came through the door seeing Annie glaring at her small blonde. The tension was very think, Ymir could imagine what was said when she left. 

Ymir went on her knees and pulled Annie's leg to her. "This is gonna hurt," with out warning Ymir ripped the needle through the skin of the leg and pulled it to the other side of the wound. 

Annie through her hand up and hit Ymir's shoulder, making Ymir flinch, but she kept stitching the outlaw. 

Ymir looked at her handy work than stood up from the floor. She opened the door and came back quickly with a stick. 

"Here it's a cane," she shoved it to Annie,"I don't want those wounds to start bleeding again." Annie said nothing as she took her cane. 

"We should start getting dress to hit the road," Ymir walked over to her suitcase. "Annie, until we clean your nasty ass clothes you can wear mine." Historia immediately felt her heart sink. 

That was their thing. Historia was the one to wear Ymir's clothes. Historia knew Ymir didn't say that to spite her, she most likely didn't know how she felt about this. But it still made her feel jealous. 

"She could wear mine," Historia shot up from the bed to her suitcase. 

"I think you'll be a bit too small," Ymir walked over to the blonde. 

"Ymir you are probably 7 sizes to big," Ymir couldn't deny that. She was larger than the average female. And Annie was not the average female height. "Alright." 

Historia pulled out an off white button down for Annie along with a pair of black pants. Annie pulled the clothes on. It fit her pretty well, but her thighs and arms stretched out the clothing. Annie than made the outfit by placing her sombrero on top her head. 

When the three were dressed and ready they walked out with all their belongings to the black horse. Ymir left to go to the general store to see if they hand a camping kit. Historia and Annie were left to tie the gear on the horse. 

Saying the duty was awkward was a large understatement. The blondes bedded the same girl. Well Annie no longer, but Historia sure did. Ymir came back with a medium sized bag that must have been the camping gear. 

"We can't tie anything else on him so," she wrapped the bags strap around Annie,"you take it." Annie gave her a small nodded. Historia couldn't help but feel jealous by than. 

Ymir walked back into the saloon to say thanks for the hospitality. Historia followed. The bounty hunters were still in the bar watching them. After Ymir was done they walked over to the door, where Historia stopped Ymir. 

In front of everyone, the bounty hunters, the bartender, the towns people, and especially Annie, Historia pulled Ymir down for a passionate kiss. 

Ymir was a bit surprised by this acted but couldn't complain as she wrapped her arms around her waist. The two pulled back and Ymir gave her yet again another lazy smile. 

The two walked back to their horse. Historia could feel the glare of Annie on her back. 

Ymir got on first, than Historia in the middle, and finally Annie in the back. Historia wrapped her arms around Ymir, while Annie placed her hands in her lap. 

"Where to Annie?" Ymir asked as she started to ride. 

"Just keep going North." 

Pocket- deal with it  
Rib- wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a question for you all. Is there anyway I can add photos? I would like to show you all the art I made to go along with the story because I think you would all enjoy it. I tried a few things but none worked. Comment if you know there is a way.


	24. “Campfire Song” Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I haven’t posted. I’m hoping soon I’ll be able to write more stuff. But I’m currently doing an all nighter so I don’t fail my art classes. 
> 
> Y’all should watch Godless. It’s on Netflix, it’s a Western, it’s really good.

The three rode the old black horse all day with minimum stops. The only time they did stop was to use a tree as a toilet. The fields of green turned into ones of white. The temperature was now cold, they would need to buy new clothes soon. 

As the sun went down, Ymir slowed down the black horse and looked to the trail in front of her. It looked like a town was a bit far away. They should start to make camp. 

"We should stop," Ymir looked back to the two other blondes. Historia was falling asleep on her back while Annie had her face down and hat down over her face. The sound of Ymir's voice woke the two. 

"We could cover more ground if we rode during the night," Annie said half asleep. 

"Yeah and one of you falls off the horse and I dont notice, than you're lost forever," Ymir stopped Mud from trotting and got off the horse. Ymir chose a small field with little snow, there was one old dead looking tree beside them. Because of leaning on Ymir, when Ymir's weight left, Historia fell off the horse landing on her back. 

Both Annie and Ymir began to laugh. Historia was flustered, her face grew red. Ymir had to hold herself on her knees from laughing too hard, while Annie gave light chuckles. 

Tears began to grow in her eyes, Historia was embarrassed. She felt that both Ymir and Annie were ganging up on her. She pulled herself up, pushed Ymir over, and sat at dead looking tree. 

Ymir still had light chuckles as she looked up to Historia. Annie jumped down from the horse with her cane. 

"You need to go talk to her?" Annie asked as she started to unload the camping gear. 

"Let's get this up and ready first than if she hasn't come back I'll get her," Ymir have Annie a small smile and went on her knees to help. 

Historia watched the two old friends from the old tree. They laughed and made jokes with each other. Historia couldn't help but he upset with how forgiving the tan woman was. They were only joking, it wasn't something to get mad over, but Historia couldn't help it. 

"I wiped the floor with you when we were younger," Annie had a small smile on her face while Ymir had a bigger one plastered on her. 

"If I can take a mountain lion, I could take you," they were almost done with the tent. "You realize you're half my size now too." Annie rolled her eyes and scuffed, but still had the small smile on her face. 

"You always liked them small," Annie began to make the fire. 

"Damn right!" Ymir gave a laugh. She looked away from Annie to Historia. She caught her stare before the blonde looked away. 

"Okay, I'm tired. I'm going straight to sleep," Annie crawled into the small tent. Ymir watched her enter, than looked over to her blonde. 

Ymir walked over to the old tree and sat beside the small blonde girl. Historia kept her eyes on the ground, she watched small bugs run around nature's floor. 

"Historia," Ymir said, but she didn't receive an answer. Ymir moved closer to the small girl and bent her head down to her ear,"Historia," Ymir whispered into her ear. Still nothing. Ymir than bit the smaller girl's ear. "I'm sorry Historia, we were just joking." Historia pushed on Ymir's chest to move her away from her ear. 

"It's not that you idiot," Historia pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. 

"What is it then lover?" Ymir placed her hand on the ground behind Historia. 

"You and Annie," Historia whispered. The dots connected in Ymir's head. The glares, the stares, the kisses, the way she's embarrassed. She thought Annie was after her. Ymir was proud for finding this out, but decided to play stupid. 

"What do you mean?" Historia shrugged her shoulders. 

"She hurt you so bad, she was the only family you had, and she left you. But now you guys are all buddy buddy?" Historia finally looked to Ymir,"you two had, history, what's to say she doesn't want you two to be like that again?" Ymir gave a small smile than wrapped her arms around Historia. 

"She did hurt me, but it's hard to hate someone that meant so much to you before. I thought I wanted to kill her, make her suffer," Ymir placed her head up top Historia's. "But than we came face to face, all that hatred went away. I was still upset with her, but I no longer wanted to murder her." 

"I don't know if I'll fully forgive her, but I can try and be peaceful. I can't forget what she did, but I still have no idea why she did it," Ymir looked down to the blonde,"if people didn't forgive each other, Erwin would have killed me when Annie and I stole all of the town's money. But he didn't, that's why I'm here right now." 

Ymir looked straight again looking at the white sheet that covered the land. "I know my job is to kill her, I know I cannot have a happy life with you until she is, but," Ymir started to get up pulling Historia with her,"shouldn't everyone find the answers they are looking for. Shouldn't everyone know the truth? Succeed? Or at least have a chance?” 

Historia and Annie were very different but oddly the same. Historia wouldn't stop until she found out Ymir's past, and Annie hasn't stopped trying to find her answers. She was down in Mexico and now is all the way up in Northern America, all for answers. Historia also realized that Annie had been through more than she has, Ymir was trying to be nice. The three had been awkward to each other since they became a group. And Ymir is not good in awkward situations. 

"Also if Annie wanted to lay with me, she would have already. She doesn't do flirting," Ymir gave Historia a small smile and lead her back to the small camp. 

Annie was wide awake, she listened to every word the two said. She made sure to pay close attention to what Ymir said. 

Annie hurried to shut her eyes as the two neared the tent. The two crawled through. The tent was meant for two people at the most, but there was three sharing it. Ymir came in first and laid on her back. After Ymir came Historia, she went over to lay in between the tent wall and Ymir. She shoved herself in Ymir's armpit and closed her eyes. 

The two fell fast asleep, while Annie was wide awake watching them. Ymir turned over to cuddle Historia, making the only thing Annie seen was her back. Ymir wore a tank top and her cowboy pants. The two were already touching. 

Annie turned her body to face Ymir's back and slowly moved her head to rest on her it. When her forehead touched the tan girl's back she stopped and grabbed the lose fabric of the tank top. 

It was a trivial gesture for most, but for Annie it was everything. To touch the person that was the only one that ever cared, to have her tolerate her after what she did. It made Annie's heart throb, the heart she forgot she had.


	25. Bullseye

"Hit the bullseye," an older man yelled at two younger children. The three were in a dry dead hot field. There were two haystack six yards away from the children, with a target on both. 

The children tried their hardest to pleas the man and hit the target in the direct middle. But the closes they got fourth line in the target. 

"We're trying," said the taller tanner child. She had freckles dusted all around her skin, the tan child shot with an action bolt rifle. 

"Try harder," said the man said sternly with a smirk. The white blonde child rolled her eyes and fired again. She had a pistol to shot with. 

"If we used the guns with scopes we could shot better," the freckled girl said. The man walked over to the girl and crouched to them. 

"Annie, Ymir listen up," the two stopped shooting and looked to the man,"what are you gonna do when someone is trying to hurt you and you don't have a gun with a scope?" 

"You shot them," Annie said. 

"Yes and if you don't know how to shot with different guns and attachments than you can't survive in this world." The two girls stared up tot the man, he pulled out a musket with etching along the barrel and butt. He kept his eyes on Annie and shot the target in the bullseye. 

The man got up from his spot and walked away. 

"Try harder. No one is going to go easier on you because you're trying your best. The world isn't like that," the girls still watched the man walked over to a tree and sat down,"the world is a beautiful but cruel place." 

Both girls knew that very well. 

*************************************

Cards hit the table. The air was tense, two players were left and the pot was a large one. 

"Are you gonna fold old man?" A young brown haired boy asked the old white haired glasses wearing man. 

"Zeke getting cold feet?" One of the men that were out of the poker game joked. He gazed at the man and looked back to his cards. 

His hand was the worst it could be, he was bullshitting his way through the game. But now it was one on one. The boy most likely had a full house or something close. He had a bad poker face, he was grinning hard for the whole game. 

Zeke couldn't let the boy know that he had a bad hand. He put way too much money into this game. 

All in, he pushed all his chips in the middle of the table. The brown haired boy smirked and did the same. 

Time to show his cards. No way of cheating now. 

But Zeke was the type of man that always got what he wanted. The other men were on the edge of their seats. 

Zeke put his cards face down and reached behind him. Before the young boy could ask what he was doing a mini ball ripped through his chest. 

The old man was maybe a yard away from the boy, the barrel was touching the boys chest. The boy started to bleed and blood came up through his throat, he began to choke on his own blood. 

Zeke began to reload his musket, taking his time while the other men were in shock and tried to save their friend. 

The white haired man got up from his seat and took all the money off the table, than walked out the door. 

"Hey come back here!" On of the men yelled and ran after Zeke. 

The older man turned around and shot the other in the stomach. The bullet didn't come out of his body, it's a mini ball, there were shards of the bullet in the wound going around in his body. 

"I'm sure you all don't want to lose another friend," Zeke yelled back at he other men. 

"I won fair and square." 

**************************************

Annie woke with Ymir's armpit in her face. The taller girl had moved in her sleep and slept on top on both blonde girls. 

Annie was hit with the awful smell that was Ymir's pits. And this girl complained about her. Annie shoved at the tan woman's chest away from her. 

"Come on Ymir you smell," Annie yelled at the taller woman and shoved her on top of the other blonde. Ymir slowly began to wake up and smiled at Annie. 

"You don't like my smell?" Ymir pulled her up on her knees. Annie glared at her and Ymir came closer. 

"What are you doing?" Ymir crawled closer to Annie. The tanner girl than shoved Annie down and put her armpit in her face. Annie was off guard by Ymir at first than Ymir used at as her advantage. 

Ymir was surprisingly more strong than the blonde thought. Annie kicked at her stomach and knees but they never reached the area she was aiming for. 

Historia woke to find Ymir shoving Annie down laughing while Annie looked like she was ready too kill. 

"Ymir?" Historia asked. This distracted the tan woman and Annie pulled her leg up and and kicked her chest. Ymir fell out of the tent. 

Annie grabbed her cane and jumped up top Ymir's chest. She pushed the freckled woman's head down in the mud while she laughed. 

"You idiot!" She used the cane to pin Ymir's head in the mud. Annie seemed upset, but this moment brought her back to her childhood. The two would fight often with each other and test the other's strength. 

Ymir has always had more strength, but Annie used tactics to give herself the upper hand. While hadn't stopped laughing, and Annie finally stopped and stared down at the woman. She gave her one last shove before standing up on her cane. 

Historia walked over to Ymir and pulled her up. Annie had sat down near the fire and pulled out some canned food. Ymir still had a smile on her face as she packed up the tent than sat down next to Annie, ready to eat. 

Historia wasn't sure if the two were having a real fight or not. She found it was horse playing, but there play fights made her wonder what a real fight would be for the two. 

Historia began to walk over to the fire, but her face meant the ground when a bullet grazed her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody get your mans.


	26. Valiant Never Taste Death But Once

Ymir was frozen when she saw Historia fall with blood on her face. Another bullet whipped by the tan girl's face. She than felt a weight on her. 

"Move now," Annie pushed Ymir down into the grass and she began to crawl over to the tree. The shooters must have been farther away. If they can't shot, they would need to come closer. 

The two reached the tree and used it as cover. Ymir tilled her head to look at Historia. A bullet hit the edge of the tree. Annie pulled Ymir back by her wife beater. They were fighting in their bed clothes. She pulled Ymir to her and their head hit each other. 

"We need to wait," Annie kept her hands tight around Ymir's shirt. The tan nodded keeping a worried face on her. Theses men weren't the advantage bounty hunter, they were trained. 

The two listened for the sound of horses or footsteps or anything. But it was silent. The two could only hear the sound of the wind. The leaves talking to on another. It was soothing but also unbearable. It made them on edge more. 

Ymir pulled away from Annie to glance back at Historia. The suspense was killing her. Annie tried to pull her back but she had already pulled away from her grip. 

Ymir turned the corner of the tree and was meant with green eyes. The boy was tall, black haired, and it like Ymir saw, green eyed. 

The boy hurried and pushed on Ymir's shoulders. Ymir fell on her back, the tall boy started to push on her throats with all his body weight. Ymir clawed at his face. The boy pushed her right arm down and Ymir collided her nails with his left eye. 

He pulled back and held his eye in pain. Annie circled the tree in hope the taller boy wouldn't see her. She heard the sound of a horse galloping towards her. 

She looked behind her to see a blonde boy with sideburns riding on his horse. He was about to run over Historia with his horse. The blonde started to sit up and Annie came running straight to the horse. 

Annie pinned Historia to the ground and hovered above her. The horse hit the blonde outlaw's back and she fell on top of Historia. She softened the blow that would have hit Historia in the middle of her stomach. 

Annie would need that cane for more reasons now. The outlaw looked back to the tan woman to see she was in still in a fight with the tall man. Annie ran over to the tall man to pull him off when the blonde boy tackled her down. 

Ymir had to think fast. The tall boy and her were equal in strength. She pulled the boys arm in between her legs, lead on her back, and pulled his arm and pushed the rest his body away from his arm. Ymir had put him in an arm lock ready to pull his elbow out of the socket. 

Annie had the blonde boy top of her with his forearm shoving into her throat. The boy was on his knees. The blonde took notice, she stayed calm and made a plan. 

Annie kicked his knee making him fall. She than rolled herself on his back. The blonde straddle the boys back and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head up. She than pulled back to lay on her back. Her legs wrapped around his mid section and she pulled harder on his head. 

The tall boy screamed as Ymir heard the sound of the arm ripping out of its socket. She kept pulling until Historia pushed her off. The boy cried in pain looking at his limb arm. 

Ymir pulled the boy up the collar and dragged him over to his friend with Annie wrapped around him. She had him in a choke hold he grabbed at her arms trying to scratch her. 

The tall boy fell into the blonde one when Ymir pushed him down. 

"Stop! You lost," Ymir yelled and pulled Annie up. She attempted to stand straight but groaned in pain and hunched back. The blonde outlaw walked over to their supplies and pulled out a revolver. 

She walked quickly over to the blonde boy and shoved her barrel in his mouth. 

"I'm gonna blow your mother fucking brains out," Annie said coldly and pushed the gun into his mouth more. 

"Annie wait!" Historia grabbed at the gun and pulled it out his mouth. 

"What?!" Annie glared back at Historia. The girl was hunched over, the horse had put all its weight on her in the one moment. The one small moment had hurt her so hard. The reason she took the pain was to save Historia, if she hadn't the small blonde would have been coughing up blood, bleeding from the inside. 

"What if they have a family?" Historia asked quietly. Annie had every right to want to hurt these men, Historia had been grazed by a bullet. 

"Yes I live with my mama, I just wanted to get money for her, she's very ill!" The blonde boy yelled and Annie hit him with the back of her gun. 

"Where are you two from?" Ymir pushed Annie back. 

"We are both from the army, I'm Bertholdt and he's Thomas," the tall boy cried out. "Pleas don't kill us, we weren't going to kill you, we didn't mean to, we're sorry!" Tears ran down the boy's face as he begged. 

"We have families, people that love us," Thomas looked to the ground,"I don't want to die." Annie glared hard at the two. 

"You didn't care about us when we were fighting, we didn't even start the fight," the two boys cried harder sure they were going to die. Ymir pulled Historia back to look at her wounds, and to hide her from what she was about to see. 

Annie held her gun up to Bertholdt. She looked back to Ymir who meant her eyes. The freckled woman shook her head and went back to Historia. 

Annie thought of Ymir. She didn't kill her when she very much deserved it. She gave her a second chance when she had no right to one. 

"Cowards die many times before their deaths," Annie fired. 

The bullet hit the tree the two used as cover. 

"So what's going to change if you die one more time before the real demise?" The boys watched the blonde in awe. 

"Go," the boys ran to their horse and hurried out of the camp. Ymir gave the blonde outlaw a small smile, she walked over to the others and collapsed beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while. Don’t worry I didn’t forget about you guys. The school year is almost finished so I will have more time to write these stories you love. This one will come to an end soon, well not really soon but we are near. The other, I’m not completely sure how I will end it. 
> 
> Peace out dudes


	27. Impatient

"We haven't seen a single animal anywhere," Jean complained as he walked alongside Sasha and Marco. 

"I thought you said you knew how to hunt," Sasha rolled her eyes at the bitchy boy. 

"I do," Sasha walked through the brush,"but first we need to track one." Jean and Marco had asked Sasha for help to find some game. They were running low on meat and that's all anyone wanted to buy. 

The three rode up near Ymir's house to go up the track behind the house. They tied their houses to the stables in her land and walked up the trail. 

They haven't found any animal yet, and Sasha believed it was because of Jean's constant speaking. The three walked a bit more into the brush when Sasha heard something. The half native pushed both Marco and Jean to the forest floor. 

"What the hell?!" Jean yelled while Sasha covered his mouth. 

"Be quiet," Marco told his friend. 

"No, if there is an animal we need to get it," Marco tried to grab Jean with little success. The impatient boy walked out for the brush and was meant with an arrow. 

A small native girl had her bow drawn to Jean. Jean than pulled his hunting rifle up in the girl's face. 

"Jean!" Marco ran out of the brush with Sasha beside him. The freckled boy pulled at Jean's gun while Sasha tried talking to the small girl. 

"Hey, girl, why don't we calm down a bit," Sasha slowly started to reach for the girl's bow. The native girl took a few steps back away from the three and pointed it at Sasha. 

"Jean put your gun down!" Marco yelled at his companion. 

"Not until she puts her's down!" The freckled boy glared at Jean then looked to the girl. 

"Hey, let's just put our weapons down at the same time," the girl just kept her eyes on Marco. He slowly pushed the gun down to point at the ground. 

The small native girl took her arrow out of the bow and stared at the freckled boy. 

"Good," Marco gave the girl a smile. 

Next thing that happened was an arrow ripping through his skull. 

Jean caught Marco's limp body. Blood poured out of his head and down on Jean's hands. Sasha looked up to see they were at the bottom on a hill. And on the top was native archers.

"Jean we need to go," Sasha started to pull on the boys clothes. Jean kneeled down holding Marco's dead body. 

"He's dead," Jean said to himself. Sasha pulled on Jean's arm. The man finally stood up still holding his friend. 

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Another arrow flew through the air, then collided with Jean's left shoulder. The boy fell back from the impact. Sasha pulled him up and ran down the track with natives following closely behind. 

The two reached Ymir's house and jumped on Sasha's horse. Jean cried into her back as they rode to town. The natives stopped running after the two when they reached the horse. 

**********************************

The blonde shot up from her sleep in fear, shock, and wettest. Annie tried to sit up but fell back when her back had a sharp pain. She laid back down and noticed Ymir was hovering above her with water. 

"What are you doing?" Annie hit Ymir's hand away from her. 

"Seeing if you were dead," Ymir pulled the blonde up and she lead on the tan girl. "We need to start riding, the sun went down a few minutes ago." Ymir looked down to Annie,"how do you feel?" 

"Tired," Annie attempted to walk over to the black horse that was overloaded with supplies, but she stopped and hunched over in pain. Ymir noticed and helped the girl up. 

"Historia" the blonde was half asleep sitting next to Mud. "You get on first." Historia nodded and struggled to get up top the black horse, but she did get on. 

Ymir picked Annie up and placed her at the back of the horse. The tan girl then sat in the middle of the two blondes and took the rings. 

"You both lean on me and go to sleep," Mud started to gallup along a snowy trail. 

"Ymir aren't you tired?" Historia leaned back into Ymir's chest and smiled up at her. 

"Yes but you two are hurt and more tired," The tan made the horse run harder."We will stop at the first town we see." 

Annie tried to sit up straight, not touching anyone. But soon her body failed her, and she placed her head on Ymir's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think of a Pirate AU? I know I got a lot on my plate, but it could be interesting. And I’d do it in First Person. 
> 
> Write what you think


	28. Breakdown

With the blondes fast asleep, Ymir rode quietly through the night. The moon's light hit off the snowy land lighting up the area. 

Ymir's fingers began to lose all feeling. The tan woman kicked the black horse, making him go faster. As the blondes slept they shook, Annie was having the worst shakes. 

The tan woman hoped that there would be a doctor at the next town. Annie didn't say it, but it was clear that the outlaw was very hurt. 

Ymir looked up to the snowy trail and she saw it on the Horizon. Civilization. 

******************************

Sasha and a broken Jean busted through the Marshall's door. Erwin walked through his bedroom door bucketing up his pants and whispering into the door he had just walked through. The man pulled a button up shirt and walked over to the two. 

"Can't knock?" The Marshall smiled, then his eyes locked with Jean's. It turned to a frown. Erwin sat at his desk and gestured for the two to sit down. 

"What's the matter," Erwin placed his sheriff hat up top his head. His joking mood had turned to a serious one rather quickly. 

"Uh, they.... mmmmm," Jean was having a nervous breakdown. He couldn't even speak to the blonde man. The boy hunched over, putting his head between his knees. Jean was gone, all that was left was a broken boy. 

Erwin watched the boy intensely. "Levi," Erwin called out into the room. The small Asian man walked out of the door Erwin came through. 

"Help him," Levi walked over to Jean and pulled him up. 

"Let's go drown our sorrows in some whiskey," Levi walked out of the Sheriff's with a broken Jean leaning on him. 

"Sasha," the girl looked back at the blonde man. 

"Tell me what happened." 

***********************************

Historia felt the weight of Ymir leave her once more. She fell back onto the other blondes shoulder. 

"Ymir I can walk by myself," Annie had her legs hanging off the side of the black horse. She was being blocked off my Ymir, she had her hands on the horse on both sides of Annie.

"You're hurt." 

"So is Historia," Annie pushed Ymir's arms away. The tan woman moved back and gestured to the ground. 

"Okay, go, walk," the two glared daggers at one another. Annie pushed off the horse, once her feet touched the ground she dropped to her knees. The outlaw attempted to stand up again but failed once more. Ymir stood over the blonde with a grin. 

"Okay smartass, you can carry me," Ymir held her hand out for Annie to take. She pulled her to her feet and bent down to lift her from legs. Ymir carried Annie over her shoulder and walked to the doctor's office. 

"Come on Historia," The small blonde had watched the two intensely. Their bickering like a married couple had always made her feel weird. But  Annie helped her, she saved her life. She would have to put that aside to help the outlaw. 

The three knocked on the door to the doctor's office. Nothing. Harder. Nothing. 

"Hello anyone here?" Ymir asked into the door as she knocked. Still nothing. "So do we knocked down the door?" 

Historia stepped in front of Ymir and pushed her aside. The small girl began to kick at the door hoping it would open. 

"Hey asshole, let us in we have a problem!" The smaller girl yelled, the door was starting to produce noise with every hit. 

"Wait!" A woman yelled through the door,"I'm sorry I'll let you in." The lock of the door could be heard coming off. A woman stood in the doorway wearing her sleeping gown. The doctor had sliver grayish short hair and narrow eyes. 

Historia walked past the woman before she could speak "our friend is hurt," Annie perked up when the blonde used the word 'friend' to describe her. "She was ran over by a horse." 

Ymir laid Annie down on one of the patients beds. The doctor room was small but there was a hallway that lead to more of the building, this was a house turned doctors office. 

"Uh yes let me take a look," the doctor pulled a seat up to the bed the outlaw was in. "Sit up straight," Annie tried up groaned and hunched over. "Okay,eat me get your friends to a room they must be tired." 

The woman got up, walked to a table near the bed and placed them on. She then pulled Ymir and Historia into the hallway. 

"Names Rico," the three walked down the hall passing many doors,"I don't like that you woke me up at 11 at night but your friend is in more pain then she's letting on." Rico opened the last door in the hallway and pushed the two in. "Your friend must be thick skulled for not moving, if it would have hit her front she would be bleeding for the inside." 

Historia looked to the ground, she had been rude to Annie this whole trip and she saved her life. Rico took notice of the girl and gave her a pat on the head. 

"Don't worry your sister will be okay," Ymir's cold look turned to a large grin quickly. The thought of the two even being alone with each other for a long period of time was bad. 

"She's not-" 

"Yes Historia, your sister will be just fine after Rico here helps her," Ymir smirked at the blonde girl. 

"If it makes you any more comfortable I have a smaller room for him to sleep in," now the smile turned into confusion. 

"Him?" Ymir asked the sliver haired lady. Now it was Historia's turn to laugh. 

"Oh I'm sorry," Rico leaned into Ymir,"have you gotten it," she made scissors with her fingers,"sipped off?" 

Ymir gave the lady a cold stare,"I think it's time for us to go to bed." Rico walked out of the room. 

"It's not a problem, many of my patients come in asking for me to preform that surgery," Rico said as Ymir slammed the door.

*************************************

Sasha had told the blonde man about the natives, how they are hostile now. Erwin told Sasha to go back to her house and go to sleep. 

Erwin walked to the dog food blow and filled it up. He hasn't seen Ymir's two dogs in a while. The blonde man went to his bathroom and splash water in his face. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a pathetic man. A man that can not protect his people. 

His first collided with the mirror and it shattered, his had covered in blood. Erwin walked out of the bathroom and kicked the dog Bowl. 

He than heard whimpering. The dogs walked behind him with fear in their eyes. His eyes meant Lake, her stomach was bigger and her boobs drooped. The Pitbull was pregnant. Goddamnit. Now another thing to worry about. 

"I'm sorry," Erwin whispered to the dogs and sat on the ground. "I'm sorry" the man began to cry and the dogs came up to lick his face. 

He cried with the dogs while they helped him get through his breakdown. 

I want to get this out for you guys but I haven't edit it yet. So sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to tell me if you’re into a pirate AU
> 
> I think there was something with the new chapter not updating so I hope it’s fixed now


	29. Savage Animal Idiot

Sasha walked into the building to see Jean crying with Levi standing behind the bar. The Asian man didn't seem so happy to have both of them in with building after hours, but the man did care. 

The native girl sat next to Jean. His head was locked on the table. Sasha hesitated as she went to rub his back. 

"I'm sorry Jean, I know you and him where close," Sasha for the most part tried to keep to herself. She hunted, fished, and farmed by herself. The girl was embarrassed for the way she spoke before, her father talked like a hick so did she. Sasha taught herself proper  grammar and proper speech. But she couldn't teach herself how to handle social interactions. 

"Where's Ymir?" The boy finally spoke. 

"What?" Sasha pulled her hand and placed them in her lap. 

"Why didn't Ymir tell anyone about those natives?" Jean began to sit up straight,"They practically live in her backyard!" 

Sasha put both hands on the boy's shoulders,"Jean come down okay, Ymir isn't even in town." The boy shot up from his seat. 

"Exactly! She is working with those gut eaters," Jean walked to the front door and put in his jacket. "That fucking savage animal idiot is the reason Marco is dead!" Jean cried out as he felt his hoodie be pulled on violently sending him to the floor of the bar. 

Levi stood above the boy, he kneeled down closer to him. 

"Are you touched in the head kid?" The small man pushed Jean down when he tried to sit up."Ymir has nothing to do with Marco's death, the reason he died was because of a sting of events that ended to his demise." Levi stood up from the boy,"Ymir has trained her whole life to kill people, she would kill you in a second if she had to." 

"Maybe it could have ended differently, maybe someone else should have died, maybe it was your fault, but don't blame others for the regrets you have." Levi walked up the stairs of the bar that lead to his and his girl's bedroom. 

"Get out of my bar," he slammed his door. 

************************************

Ymir threw off her coat in the corner of the room. The tan girl sat on the end of the bed and watch Historia put on her nightwear. 

"You know that was hot," Ymir watched the smaller girl take off her skirt leaving her in pink underwear. 

"What was? The doctor thinking you were a man lady person?" Historia turned around to catch Ymir's stares. 

"Ha!" Ymir smiled hard,"no," the tan woman mocked the smaller one. "That Rico is a the biggest wisenheimer there is, but no that's not what got me excited," Ymir stood behind Historia as she looked at herself in the wardrobe mirror. "The way you took charge made me want to bend you over and do bad things to you." 

Historia turned around to meet Ymir's eyes. They were narrowed, there was a look in her eyes, something familiar, not love, but lust filled her eyes. 

"I'm not sure if I understand what you mean Ymir," Historia cupped the woman's face with her hands and slowly slid it down, slowly down down to the collar of her button down shirt. She then took one finger and ran it down the rest of the way to Ymir's waist band of her pants. 

Without warning but with hesitation Historia pushed Ymir into the bed. If Historia taking charge is what made Ymir's rocks hard, she was gonna try her best to give her what she wanted. Historia was going to take Ymir, she was hers, and only hers. 

Ymir laughed as Historia sat on top of her waist. Ymir's hands came up to grab the blondes hips, but the blonde stopped her from getting to her goal. 

"No you can't touch," Ymir smirked up to the blonde. 

"What happens if I do?" The tan teased. Historia back up fro her stop and began to pull out Ymir's belt from her pants. Ymir narrowed her lust full eyes even more. Historia shoved Ymir's chest back down so she was in the bed. She grabbed Ymir hands and used the belt to tie the tan woman's hands together on the headboard. 

"We will just prevent that from happening," she gave Ymir a sweet smile. Historia slowly started to unbutton the woman's shirt. As she did that, the blonde grind her hips into Ymir's crouch. The tan woman shuttered and shut her eyes hard. 

The buttons of the shirt where undone and her hands were tied up. Seeing her Ymir is this state made Historia feel warm down below. 

Historia had her eyes locked with Ymir's has she ran her hand up and down her chest. Ymir swallowed hard as the blonde rubbed her nipples through her shirt. 

"Mmmm" the small girl bit her lips with her eyes locked on the taller one. Ymir attempted to show no emotion to the smaller girl. She bit her tongue hard making it bleed inside her mouth. She wanted the girl to work for her moans. 

"You know what would really be bad? If you took of your shirt and rubbed yourself," Ymir huffed out to the girl. She was giving Historia pointers on how to dominate the tan girl. 

The blonde began to take off her long sleeved shirt. She sat the cloth next to Ymir's head on the bed. The moon's light hit off the blonde's breast showing how hard her nipples are. 

The small woman played with her right nipple and rubbed herself through her pink panties. Ymir's mouth grew dry with in seconds. 

Historia humped into her own hand, and Ymir took into the sight. The tan bucked her hips up into Historia. 

"Goddamn, that's hot," Ymir moaned out. Historia had a wicked smirk on her face as she stood up from her stop on Ymir. She stood next to Ymir's face and turned to the wall. The pulled her pink wet pink panties down on to the ground. The girl's lady spot was swollen, begging to be to touched by someone well skilled with their hands. 

She sat back on top of Ymir's waist hesitated as her hand neared her vagina. 

"You just start with one finger, rub yourself with that first then go in with two," Ymir advised the small blonde. 

The girl took the freckled woman's advice and slowly pushed her finger in her hole. She bit her lips and threw her head up in pleasure. 

She added one more finger to rub inside her. She grind harder into Ymir's hips. 

"Now," Ymir gulped,"there is a little spot just above where you are rubbing, that is your sweet spot." 

The blonde started to run her thumb up with her fingers still inside her. She knew she found what Ymir was talking about. She fell on top on Ymir, the back of her hand was against the tan girls leg, it made her go in deeper. 

The smaller blonde moaned profusely, she was getting louder with each movement. It looked her could come any moment now. 

Before Historia reached her climax she pulled her fingers out of her vagina. Her fingers glistened in the moonlight. She took her fingers and rubbed Ymir's hard nipples. 

Ymir moved the whole bed with her movements. She was trying to get any friction to her crotch. This teasing was painful, and she loved every second of it. 

Historia took her wet hand and rubbed it down the girl's toned stomach. She shuttered under the blondes wet touch. 

"Do it harder," Ymir moaned into the room. Historia up her hands on each side of Ymir's body and scratched the girl's sides. The freckled woman's back arched up as she moaned harder. 

"Pleas untie me, I'll fuck you real good," Historia really wished for Ymir's touch, and she was being good. 

"Okay Ymir, but you need to be good," Ymir smiled sweetly and nodded. Historia began to untie the belt. 

As soon as the belt was off Historia was on the bedroom wall with Ymir up against her. Ymir picked the girl up and squeezed her nice tight ass hard. Historia's hand ran down the Ymir's lady spot and she pushed two fingers in her vagina. 

Ymir ramped Historia into the wall with each hump she gave to her hand. Historia's other arms was wrapped around Ymir's shoulder. She clawed at her back, making wounds. Her face was tucked in Ymir's neck she bite hard on the girl's skin. This made her hump harder. 

Ymir came within minutes. The tan woman shook in pleasure, her hands tightened around the blondes butt. She through her blonde onto the bed and opened up her legs. 

Ymir licked the girl's clit and shoved her fingers in the blonde's hole. Historia's body arched, she grabbed at the sheets on the bed and bite her lip until it bleed. 

With every lick, Historia neared closer to her organism. One last push with her fingers made Historia grab at Ymir's hair as she bucked her hips up to her lover's mouth. 

Historia had pleasure run through her body as she shook and moan. The girl huffed with a layer of sweat on her body. 

Ymir moved up to lay her head on the girl's stomach. Her heavy breathing slowed down. Historia fingers were still laced in Ymir's hair. 

"Do you love her?" Historia asked into the room. 

"What?" Ymir pulled herself up on her arms to look at her blonde lover. 

"You told me about Annie and what you think she feels like, but do you love her? At all?" Ymir  looked into the blondes eyes. All lust in her eyes had turned to her usual love filled eyes. 

"No," Ymir placed her head back on Historia's stomach,"she was my past, you're my future." 

Annie laid in the hospital bed wide awake. The pain killers haven't done anything for her. She heard every moan, every huff, every thud that came from Ymir and Historia's room. 

She also heard the promise that Ymir made to Historia. She heard the words she never wanted to hear. 

Ymir had stopped loving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I left you guys high and dry. I know I always say this, but I’ve been very busy. I have commission work and I have a puppy to take care of, and need to make sure my pitbull doesn’t eat her -_-


	30. Third Deadliest Sin

The lovers were awoken by a ray of orange yellow light hitting off their eye lids. Ymir woke with her head in her blonde lovers chest. The two were still bare from last nights activities, Ymir pressed her head deeper into Historia's breast to keep the light off of her eyes.

Historia stirred awake at the movements of the tan one. The blonde smiled at her lover and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Ymir looked up to her and they leaned on the others forehead. 

Both didn't need to say a word, they just wanted to take in the others warmth. 

But a sliver haired Rico stormed through the door. 

"Okay I'll patch you guys up a-, oh" Historia covered herself up sheets of the bed while Ymir coldly stared at the woman. 

"Oh well, last night I was sure you still had your, friend down below. Only reason for all the loud moaning," Rico said with no emotion in her voice. Historia covered her face up with the blanket so her eyes would not meet with Rico's glance. 

"I guess you're just that good, yeah?" Rico winked and  Ymir, who had no expression in her face. 

"Go," the tan woman said coldly. The doctor's face lit up with a smirk. She nodded her head at Ymir and shut the door as she walked out. 

Ymir picked up her pants from the floor pulled them up to her waist. Historia dressed surprisingly fast. The blonde sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her hands that were sitting in her lap. 

"We should be getting closer to bigger cities, we can ride the whole way to New York and stay at the city," the native had her back turned to her lover as she struggled to pulled her belt through her pants loops. 

"Ymir?" The blonde still stared down at her lap. Ymir pulled a black button down on over her homemade bandage bra. She began to tie her red bandanna around her neck. 

"What is going to happen after this?" Historia finally turned around to look at the freckled woman. 

Ymir locked eyes with her blonde lover she thought for a long minute. Just silence as she tried to come up with an answer. She looked away for the blondes gaze and placed her hat on top of her head. 

"After this, we can live together, without a worry. So now I have a question for you," Ymir walked over the the end of the bed and grabbed her lover's hand to pull her up. She wrapped her arm around Historia's waist to hold her closer. 

"When all this is over, marry me?" Ymir gave the small blonde a warm genuine smile. Historia stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around the tan neck. She gave a small peck on the freckled cheek. She hugged her lover and rested her head in Ymir's shoulder. 

"Of course I will."

The two walked out to the entrance of the building to find Rico looking at Annie. The blonde wore a long sleeved grey shirt with black pants and her sombrero sitting beside her on the bed. Annie tired hard not to meet Ymir's eyes.

Rico turned to the couple and gestured for the two to sit on the hospital bed. She lifted up the grey shirt Annie wore to show that her torso was wrapped in bandages. 

"This should help with the pain and keeping her in a good position for her back to heal," Rico then pulled out a tube from her pocket and shoved it into Annie's pants pocket. 

"This should help the pain as well, and any muscle pain you get," Rico turned around to face the couple on the other bed. "Now let's look at you." The sliver haired woman pulled at Ymir's shirt. 

The once perfect brown skin is now plaster in the aftermath of battles. Two wounds from arrow penetrations, three now white and ugly scars, and a few new fresh scratch marks that matched that of a person. 

Rico rubbed lotion and meds into the blemishes that clustered the back of the half native half negro. 

Annie watched intensely has Rico rubbed the woman's back. Her gaze took to Historia, who was also watching Rico heal the damaged back. 

When the blonde meet the outlaw's gaze she was surprised at what she found in her expression. The outlaw usually wore a cold, uncaring, look with a hint of aggression. But now, the look she gave to Historia was filled with envy. And Historia wasn't sure if that was better or worse. 

"Okay we'll be out," Ymir spoke as she neared the door. Everyone had their weapons on them, patched up and ready to ride 

"It's snowing pretty hard right now," Historia looked out the window and to Ymir. 

"We will find a clothes store." 

Rico came out to the two with a bundle of clothes in her arms and dropped it to the ground,"pick whatever one you want." 

Annie reached for the thick boomer jacket quickly and zipped it up. She finished it off by pulling her poncho on top of it. 

Historia took a large black denim coat with lining coming out of the tips of the hood. 

Ymir wore a large duster that also had a warm lining around the end of the duster and the top of it. 

"Thank you," Ymir told the sliver haired woman and dug into her pocket. "How much money do we owe you?" 

"You don't need to pay me, this is my job," Rico played with her hands. 

"And you should be paid for a job well done." 

"Well if you insist," the playful emotions left Rico's face,"150." 

Ymir choked when she heard the amount,"how?" 

"Oh I'll be happy to explain," Rico wore a smirk as she spoke. "80 dollars for the meds I used, 45 of all these high end coats, 15 for waking me up in the middle of the night to let you in," Rico breathed in, "and 10 for fornicating in my bed." 

Red dusted over Ymir's tan checks as she shoved the money to the sliver haired woman. 

"I understand," The trio left the doctor and geared up and sat on top the black horse. 

"Make sure you all come back soon for a cheek up," Rico yelled to the trio as they road the winter streets. 

"Fucking Yack," Ymir whispered as she kicked Mud harder increasing his speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is gonna sound weird. I need someone’s opinion. I was making the pirate fic and I could have had a chapter of it out but I’m stuck. 
> 
> So, this wasn’t the plan, tbh I don’t got a plan, but I thought about giving Ymir a dick. But I’m really not sure. Futa Ymir? Is it legit? Should it be in the pirate one? I don’t think the pirate one will be long. But idk bros.


	31. Stars of the Midnight Ranger

The night cold, nipping at the tan fingers that belonged to a freckled cowboy riding a black horse down the snowy track. 

The cowboy's eyes felt heavy and big. As she blinked she closed her eyes longer each time. The horse could ride itself. 

But her eyes grew wide and she stopped the horse unexpectedly. She didn't stop from the stupidity of riding a horse while asleep, no something was off. 

She smelled something. 

Something that had reminded the freckled cowboy of her childhood. She looked to the tree line, looking all around her. 

And she found it. 

The smoke of a fire, a huge one, and most likely a native one. She only New just from how big it was, and the fact it was going into the forest she would need to ride through. 

Odd that a tribe is this close to a huge city, that being Philadelphia. But the Pennsylvania woods are huge and dense, there could be hundreds of tribes all next to each other and not even realize it. So the city folk and natives most likely never came into contact. 

The native hoped that if she needed to, she would be able to remember the lay of the land. It had been a long time since she was-, 

Wait 

How could she not even think of this? She's so stupid, her old tribe could surely be somewhere in there. But her father had kill most of the men in her tribe, they could have relocated or the ones left integrated into civilized society.

Or they could be right there, in those woods.

"Wake up," Ymir made her decision. The horse rode to the the the bottom of a hill, they were still a bit away from the tree line. But she was being careful.

The tan cowboy was the first to slip off the horse, the two blondes still half asleep. Ymir's weight leaving the blondes that had leaned on her caused them to slip off, falling in the snow. 

This woke the two straight up. The blondes both hurried to get on there feet and help. 

The three unloaded the tent and blankets from their black horse Mud. Historia stopped, holding a pillow in her arms as she looked at the campsite they made in confusion. 

"Why are we setting up camp here? There's snow here," Annie rolled her eyes walking past her. 

"There's snow everywhere ya dingbat," the blonde outlaw was struck in her side by a freckled elbow. 

"Because I'm tired Historia," Ymir grabbed the last little bit on what they needed off the back of the horse. 

"Why not go into those woods?" The smaller girl gestured to the edge of the forest as she walked alongside the taller cowboy. "Surely there would be less snow on the ground." 

The freckled woman opened up her mouth to answer, but stopped and sighed. She then gazed to the tree line. The cowboy kept her stare as if she was waiting for it to come out and attack. 

Historia looked to the trees, nothing was unusual. Except for the piles of smoke being lifted into the air. The blonde sat down with her lover, the outlaw had already gone to the tent. 

The cowboy sat back, getting her face away from the flames she had just created. She locked her eyes to the fire, thinking hard about something. 

"Ymir," pale hand intertwined with a tan freckled one,"are you scared?" 

This question caused the cowboy to blink, but not look away to meet the blue eyes that pierced the side of her face. 

"Maybe." 

The should of the winds now was the only thing to fill the air. 

Ymir's eyes widen from realization. She pulled away from the warmth of the blonde and went to the black tired horse. 

She ruffled around in bags when she found what exactly she was looking for. 

"Here," the taller woman handed the small blonde a belt. "You probably knew I was going to get this for you." The belt's buckle was sliver and had a capital H inserted on to it. The one she really wanted. 

"Oh my gosh Ymir thank you," Historia wrapped her arms the tan neck and began to splatter kisses all over the freckled face. 

"I have one more thing," the taller woman felt tense and nervous as she pulled a small object out of her pocket. 

"I'm not really good at these things but," Ymir held a sliver ring up to show her blonde lover. "Happy Birthday Lover. Sorry I couldn't get one with a Diamond or anyth-," the tan woman was cut off when her little blonde had pushed her lips on to hers. 

"I love it Ymir," Historia took the ring out of her hands and it fit perfectly on her ring finger. The sliver ring was simple, but still very nice. 

"But Are you not going to get on one knee?" The smaller woman asked wearing a smirk. 

The freckled cowboy rolled her eyes and pulled away from her partner. She kneed down in the ground in front of her. 

"Historia, I give you the ring that you are wearing right now to show you my love. This will be the second time I ask now, will you marry me?" There was much sarcasm in the taller woman's voice but it still made Historia's heart pump a little faster. 

"I may need to think about it," the blonde gave a small smirk. Ymir shot up from the ground and scooped up her little blonde. 

"Just come on and get in the tent," the two crawled in. Ymir in the middle with two smaller women on each side. 

Tan arms reach above both smaller women. And Ymir put one down to move Historia closer to her and both fell fast asleep. 

The outlaw on the other hand had awoken when she felt their presence come near her. She felt the tan freckled arm near her, giving her a feelings she hadn't felt in a while. 

Protection and Love. 

Not exactly love but she felt as if she was being cared for. She could only wish it was love like it once was. 

Annie rolled onto her side facing Ymir's chest. She stopped worrying so much and pushed her face against the cowboy's side. 

She inhaled her sent deeply. 

The smell had brought her back to her childhood. 

She rest easy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is literally cucking my life. I’m working on my bumblebee fic, you all probably don’t think that’s a good thing, but I love writing about a furry and a one armed boxer.


	32. Kuruk

The rising sun hit off the white fields blinding the small boy the walked out of the thick forest. His older brother told him to stay in the woods and not to go out of the bounds, but the boy could not find any game in the dense forest. 

The boy walked out and looked to the Horizon. He scanned the snowy lands. Nothing, he sighs, but something caught his eye, a slight darkening in the sky, clouds forming something that resembles a line down the the source of the smoke. 

This caught his interest. 

********************************************

"We are running out of food," the blonde girl spoke into the cold nipping air. The tan cowboy sitting next to her opened up a can of beans and ate half. She handed the rest to her blonde lover. 

"Don't worry, just eat now" wiping her the bean juice from her lips, Ymir felt the weight of another being staring at her. It was most likely Historia, trying to insist not to eat or something.

The tan turned her head to look at her lover but  was meant with bright brown eyes instead of the blue ones she expected. The cowboy's breathing stopped. Panic washed over her face. 

The person looking good back at her had tan skin, brown eyes, black hair. He had a big fur cap on his head. It was so big that it fell over and covered a bit of his eyes. The boy also wore a large fur coat. 

He had a blank face as he spoke, "Ho," the boy put it tan hand up and gave a small smile. 

"How what?" Annie appeared behind the small boy and ripped the bow that was wrapped around his back. She then took the arrows. 

The small native boy glared up at the big nosed woman. But didn't try to take his weapon back. He understood he wasn't one of them, the only one he was closest to would be the taller freckled woman, be she only looked at him in disbelief. 

"He's saying hello," Historia looked to the little boy and gave him a sweet smile, "hey there, is there something you need." The boy only stared at the blonde, he was transfixed with her looks. The blue eyed girl wondered if he knew English. 

The boy gazed to the in her pale hands, he pointed at it. "Miiči," he pointed to the can then to his mouth. The stomach of the small boy made a rumble sound, telling Historia he was hungry. 

"You want food?" The boy shook his head smiling as the can of beans was placed in his small hands. 

"Don't you have food at your tribe?" The blonde outlaw spoke as she looked over his handmade bow and arrows. 

He shook his head yes, "well, why are you so hungry?" 

"Kill, you eat," so he could speak English, not well, but understandable. The boy look over the snowy lands, "can not kill, no pšekøi." Historia looked at him questionably. 

"There's no deer," Ymir knew the language he spoke, because the boy is from her old tribe. The Shawnee tribe. Jesus Christ. 

"We are running out of food too, but what if we make a deal?" He looked at the blonde curiously. "If you can get just through the woods, we will give you food." He looked down at the beans and to Historia. She said they didn't have a lot of food, how much could he really get. 

"Wait, kid do you like living in this tribe?" Annie looked away from the child's weapon, coming up with a plan. The boy seemed puzzled by the question, not completely understanding. 

"Oh-Wilkanwi Shawnee," Ymir finally broke her silence asking the boy in their language. 

The boy shrugged,"KohKweh...," the tan cowboy shook her head and looked back the the small fire in front of her. 

"What did he say?" Annie asked her taller companion. 

"He's not sure," the blonde huffed out. Annie sat down next to Ymir getting closer to the boy. 

"Listen boy," she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why don't we try taking your tribes foood? Not all of it, but enough to get us to New York. And we will bring you," the boy was memorized by the words the blonde outlaw spoke. "How about that." 

Thinking of his brother, his whole tribe life, he didn't enjoy any of it. Not since his mother died, he wasn't had the greatest family life. 

He looked down at his feet thinking hard. He knew his tribe, so he knew they were unfair and unloving to him. He just meant these people, but they are already showing him so much care. They didn't even know his name. 

He pointed to his chest, "Kuruk." 

The boy looked at all the woman around him. He made his decision. 

"Yes." He nodded. 

*********************************

Miiči- eat in Shawnee   
Ho- a greeting in Shawnee   
Pšekøi- deer in Shawnee   
Oh- Wilkanwi Shawnee- do you like the tribe (not exactly that)   
KohKweh- I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, I didn’t grow up on a reserve or anything but I am part native. But I’m basically white from my skin and the culture. So I had to look this up, very rough translations. But I did to my research about the tribe that lived there. Even though little is know. Just saying that if someone is out here reading this that knows the language somehow then it probably is a very very rough translation. 
> 
> But anyways, how do you all like the little boy?


End file.
